We Have More Than One Boyfriend?
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: This is a roleplay me and blackfire2012 are doing on deviantart. Enjoy! 2003 verse Rated M for swearing and little sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

One night in New York City Dana and Alice came back from rating at an Italian restaurant. Dana and Alice continued walking down the streets of New York City when suddenly they were pulled into and alley way. Two purple dragons ambushed them and caught them. Dana bit on her captor's arm and kicked him in the nuts and Alice did the sane thing to her captor but Dana's captor roughly grabbed Alice sprayed something on her knocking her unconscious. He roughly threw her over his shoulder. Then the two purple dragons ran off with Alice vanishing into the night. Dana did not know what to do or where to turn to but her best friend just got kidnapped. She slumped against the alley wall and started crying her eyes out. That's when she saw two shadows on the roof on the building across from the building she was slumped against.

"Who's there come out so i can see you!" Dana yelled wiping her eyes trying to sound tough.

"I mean it show yourself" Dana said a little unsure of what or who she was talking to.

The shadows didn't say anything. They jumped down the fire escape and slowly walked closer to her. They stopped right in front of her but dabs could not see them. The dim lighting in the alleyway made it hard to see. She looked up at the two shadows in fear. She cowered and scooted farther away from them until her back hit the brick wall.

"Don't be scared we won't hurt you" The shadow on the left said moving a little closer

"Yeah baby we won't hurt ya" The shadow on the right said.

She managed to get out "who-who are you guys" said Dana as she was still cowering in fear.

"My name is Leonardo and this is Raphael" The shadow on the left said as he avoided the light to be seen by the girl.

"Uh wow interesting names. Quite Renaissance like. My name is Dana. It's nice to meet you. Come into the light so I can see you guys"

"I'm afraid we can't do that" The left shadow said.

"Yeah sorry hun, but you won't like what you see"The right shadow said.

"Awww come on please? I promise you I won't laugh or scream. I don't judge people." Said Dana with a smile on her face.

"Alright" They both said.

They stepped into the light and revealed their true faces.

"Oh wow! You guys are so cool! You guys are turtles! That's awesome!" Said Dana not at all shocked or surprised.

"Wait your not scared of us?" Raphael said with a surprised look on his face.

"No way you guys are cool" Dana said with a smile on her face.

"Told you I wasn't going to do anything. I am not like that. I have always wanted to meet a mutant" said Dana with a smile on her face.

"Well you just met two" Raph said.

"Ok Raph we need to go after the purple dragons they stole high tech guns and we need to bring them to Donnie" Leo said bringing Raph back into the shadows.

"Can you guys help me? You see my friend Alice got kidnapped by the purple dragons. We were ambushed and they went off with my friend. I don't know what to do" said Dana as she started to cry now.

"It's ok you can come with us and help us find your friend" Leo said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But we have to hurry Donnie said that the guns are getting shipped tonight to the docks" Raph said climbing up the fire escape.

"Oh god do we have to go by that way? I am afraid of heights" said Dana backing away now.

"It's the only way to get to the docks quick enough to save your friend" Leo said starring into her eyes.

"Come on love birds let's go!"Raph yelled now on the roof of the building.

"Ok ok fine. But I will not like it" Dana said. Slowly Leo swept his arms under Dana's feet picked her up bridal style and carried her. He went up the fire escape and joined Raph.

Alice's POV

Alice woke up tied to a thick metal pipe in a big empty old warehouse. Her vision was bad caused by the chemicals in the knockout spray but she could make out six large shadows walking towards her laughing.

"Hey guys looks who's awake" The leader said bending down to Alice's eye level.

Dana's POV

Meanwhile Dana Leo and Raph were on their way to the docks.

"I don't like this. I'm scared!" Dana said as she clung to leo really tightly.

"Hey now it's okay. I've got you. I promise you I won't let go of you" said Leo.

"Easy for you to say" said Raph.

Alice's POV

"Move it dragon's we have guns to move" The leader yelled as he marched around telling the dragon what to do.

"I have to get out of here QUICK!" Alice said trying to slip her hands free from the chains around her wrists.

Dana's POV

"Alright we're here" leo said as he set Dana down. "You stay here Dana and we will go in and see if we can find your friend" Leo said.

"Let's get moving" Raph said.

Alice's POV

"Boss, they're here" one of the purple dragons said to the leader.

"Good, get the girl and tie her above the tank" the leader said pointing towards Alice.

Two purple dragons walked over to her and picked her up by her chains and walked her the platform about the 10 meter deep tank of water.

Dana's POV

"Are you sure I should stay here?" Asked Dana.

"Yeah it'll be much safer for you to stay here" Raph said.

Leo put his hand on Dana's cheek.

"We will find her I promise" Leo said as he and Raph went inside.

Alice's POV

The two purple dragons grabbed two chains and clipped her to them and she hung suspended in mid air hanging by her wrists with her feet tied.

"Ahh let me go this hurts" Alice moaned in pain as the chains pinched her skin over and over again.

Suddenly there was a commotion. Leo and Raph made it inside took out ten purple dragons without breaking a sweat. They saw a girl chained above a tank of water.

"Hold on miss, we're coming to help you."

Alice was shocked and surprised. She saw two humanoid looking turtles fighting the purple dragons.

"Let's make this interesting" The leader said pushing a button releasing Alice's chains and she fell into the water screaming as she started to sink.

She tied to kick but she could she kept sinking and the further she got the more oxygen she lost then everything went black.

Alice didn't know what happened next. The first thing she knew she was sinking in the tank of water the next thing she knew she found herself in the arms of a red bandana wearing turtle.

"Hey are you alright?" Asked the red bandana wearing turtle.

"W..whats going on?" Alice said looking around slowly.

"You almost drowned but I saved you" The turtle said smile at her.

Leo quickly came over to make sure that Raph got her out safely.

"Hey is she okay?" Asked Leo.

"Yeah she's fine" said Raph.

"But we need Donnie to take a look at her she's really weak" Raph said as he walked away from the tank towards the door.

"I don't f...feel so g...good" Alice said as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Quick Leo we gotta go" Rah said, now running.

Meanwhile with Dana she was just waiting behind some crates at the docks for Leo and Raph. She saw Leo and Raph come out with Alice in Raph's arms passed out.

"Oh my god is she okay?" Asked Dana concerned and worried for her friend.

"She's fine we just need to get her to my brother Donatello quickly" He said taking off towards an ally near the docks, Leo followed behind carrying Dana in his arms. They stopped in the middle of the ally where a man hole was.

"Come on let's go" Raph said jumping down the man hole not using the ladder.

Dana just clung to Leo as he too jumped down into sewers. All of the turtles made it back to their lair. Leo set Dana down.

"Wow this is where you guys live huh? Awesome" said Dana looking around.

"Donnie come here quickly" Raph said walking towards a big room with lots of different technology.

"What is it Raph" Donnie said walking towards the door. He freezes once he see's Alice.

"Raph who is that?" Donnie said walking towards Raph.

"I'll tell you later but right now we need to help her she's really weak" Raph said

"Ok quickly bring her in and put her on the table" Donnie said running to a desk and mixing chemicals together.

"Thank you so much Leo for saving her. It means a lot to me" Dana said.

"It was our pleasure Dana. We would do it over again if we had to. That's just what we do" Leo said.

2 hours had passed and Alice was still unconscious lying on the table in the middle of Donnie's lab.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Dana asked Donnie worried about her friend.

"She needs to rest and let her body heal" Donnie said injecting Alice with something to help her heal faster.

"This should help speed up the processes" Donnie said going back to his seat at his desk.

"Ok but I just hope she will be okay" Dana said. Dana went over to Alice and brushed her hair out of her face and give her a gentle soft kiss on her forehead.

"Please wake up soon Alice and get better soon" Dana said.

"I'll take watch and tell you all if she wakes up" Donnie said standing up from his desk

"I'll stay with you just in case you need help" Raph said still sitting in his seat next to the table Alice was on.

"Alright well tell you if anything happens" Donnie said.

So all of them left the room apart from Donnie and Raph.

Meanwhile Dana and Leo went back out of Donnie's lab. Dana just sat down in a chair and she started thinking about stuff.

"Do you really think she will be ok Donnie?" Raph asked

"Honestly... I don't know her lungs were damaged but not enough to kill her" Donnie said standing over Alice.

"Poor Dana she must be feeling horrible" Raph said a little sad.

Dana was still sitting and just thinking quietly. She felt horrible and terrible. She couldn't do anything to save or help her best friend. Dana started to cry a little tears streaming down her cheeks.

Alice slowly opened her eyes looking around the lab and saw the red bandana wearing turtle that saved her on her left and a purple bandana wearing turtle on her right.

"Raph look!" Donnie said looking at Alice who was waking up

"Guys get in here!" Raph yelled happily to everyone.

Dana stopped crying and ran into Donnie's lab with Leo following right behind her. She saw that Alice was awake now. Dana was so happy she went over to Alice and give her a big huge hug it sucked the life right out of her.

"Oh Alice you had me worried" I was so scared. Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Dana said a little angry but still happy.

"I'm just glad your here" Alice said hugging Dana tightly back

"Come Alice let's get you off this table" Dana said putting Alice's arm around her shoulder but as soon as Alice's feet touched the ground a pain went shooting up her left making her gasp in pain.

"She needs a cast on her leg it might be broken" Donnie said grabbing some wrapping tools from a small box.

"Oh god seriously Alice? Are you alright?" Dana asked still worried and concerned for Alice. Dana just watched as Donnie was wrapping Alice's leg with bandages and a splint and put her foot and leg into a cast.

"Ok that should do it" Donnie said helping Alice stand up on her feet

"It feels weird but not painful" Alice said thanking the the turtle.

"What's your name?" Alice asked him

"My name's Donatello, but you can call me Donnie" he said giving Alice a smile.

"My name's Alice" she said smiling back.

"Well Alice I am glad you're okay" said Dana giving alice a hug. Alice hugged Dana back.

"Thanks Dana I am glad you are my friend" Alice said.

"You know it girl" said Dana. "Anyway I want too introduce you to them. This is Leo and that is Raph" pointing to them.

"Oh I am Dana it's nice to meet you"

"I am Donnie it's nice to meet you too"

Dana and Donnie shook hands.

"Alice how about you come into the living room were we can all sit down" Raph said picking her up bridle style and taking her to the living room. He put her down on the couch next to a Orange bandana wearing turtle.

"Oh this is Michelangelo" Raph said introducing them

"Call me Mikey" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hi mikey I am Dana. It's nice to meet you"

"Hey babe the pleasures all mine. It's nice to meet you too"

Dana and mikey shook hands.

"Well Alice no more being on your feet for a while" Dana said.

"This is going to get boring isn't it?" Alice said looking up at Dana with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah unfortunately it's going to get boring for you I am afraid" said Dana with a small smile on her face.

"I just hope I can get back on my feet" Alice said letting her head hang down with a upset look on her face.

"It's ok we'll help you get back on your feet" Raph said Point to his brothers.

"Thanks" She said with a small smile.

"Yeah everyone is here to help you out" said Dana. Dana was just standing next to Leo and Leo and Dana were just staring at each other. Dana just blushed and looked away.

"Oooo Dana and Leo sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" said mikey.

"S-shut up mikey. It's not like that" said Dana.

"Hey let's listen to music to lighten up this mood" Alice said pointing to the radio.

"Yeah sounds fun" Mikey said jumping up and running over to the radio and turning it to an all music channel.

Suddenly Animals by Maroon 5 was starting to play. Dana started singing and dancing. Leo was just watching her have a good time. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her. Mikey started dancing hard and Donnie and Raph joined him. Alice looked around and saw everyone was dancing but her, but her broken leg wasn't going to stop her. She started to nod her head from side to side while she moved her hands back in forth with the beat. Dana just suddenly realized what she was doing so she immediately blushed and she stopped singing and dancing. She noticed Leo was looking at her the whole time she was doing that so she went outside of the lair to just think about stuff in private. Alice looked behind her and only saw Leo dancing but she couldn't see Dana then she got a quick glimpse of her leaving the lair so she stood up and hobbled over to the lair entrance and exit and saw Dana leaning against the brick wall in a deep thought.

"Hey Dana are you ok?" Alice asked standing at the entrance of the lair.

"Oh uh y-yeah I'm fine. What makes you think anything is wrong? Ehehehehehe" Dana said rather nervously. But Alice wasn't buying it.

"Come on Dana I've known you for how many years? I can tell when something is wrong. You can tell me anything. We are best friends after all"

"Ugh fine you got me. The thing is I think I am having love problems. I think I like someone"

Alice looked at her friend in surprise and excitement.

"Ohhh who's the guy tell me come on tell me" Alice said hobbling closer to Dana almost falling over in the processes.

"Come on tell me" Alice said now right in front of Dana.

It-it's a secret. You can't tell anyone. It's Leo. I like Leo." Dana confessed. "I have never felt this way about anyone before in my life.. But I just can't help it. I fell for him hard" Dana was now blushing really red.

"Aww cute well your not the only one who has a crush" Alice said then once realizing what she said she turned around and tried to hobble back to the lair.

"Oh no no no. You are not getting away that easily. Get over here and spill it. Tell me everything girl. I told you now you tell me. It's only fair" said Dana as she prevented Alice from going to go back into the lair.

"Ok ok... well I'm stuck between two" Alice said with a small smile trying to get around Dana.

"Tell me more. Come on spill it Alice. You are not going anywhere until you tell me everything" said Dana with a rather stern expression on her face.

"Ok i like Donnie and Raph" Alice said said quietly to Dana

"Is that weird to like two guys at the same time" Alice said a little concerned.

"No I don't think so at least. I mean I also like mikey. Oh crap I just said that out loud. Well uh what do we do? Should we tell them how we feel or is it too soon?" Dana asked Alice.

"It's to soon give it time" Alice said as she hobbled back into the lair with Dana following behind. When both girls walked into the living room they saw all four brothers dancing to party rock anthem, the girls couldn't help themselves and they started to laugh.

"My god you guys are so funny" said Saba as she laughed even harder now. She laughed so hard she went on the floor and laughed her guts out. She was dying with laughter. Alice could barely stand because she was laughing so hard so she went over the couch and sat down and continued to laugh as the boys danced. Dana got up off the floor and sat down on the couch next to Alice. Leo came over and waggled and eyebrow at her showing her his dancing moves. Dana just continued to laugh. Alice watched as Leo danced in front of Dana and she laughed, then Raph came over and picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"whoooo" Alice shouted as she laughed and smiled at Raph who was dancing with her on his shoulders.

Dana just smiled and laughed as she saw Alice on Raph's shoulders. Suddenly Dana squeaked as she was lifted and picked up by Leo. He spun her around and swung her and Dana just laughed and had a blast. Then a slow song started to play and Leo began slow dancing with Dana. Raph lightly pulled Alice off of his shoulders and put her back on the couch, then Donnie came over and put his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance?" Donnie said blushing slightly

"Yes i would but what about my leg?" she ask with a sad look on his face

"It's ok I'll be careful" He said lightly pulling her to her feet and slow dancing with her being careful of her leg.

Leo had one arm wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to him. Then he took her right hand in ibis left hand and they began dancing to a romantic slow song. Leo whispered into her ear his breath sent shivers down her spine.

"You know Dana you're a really good dancer"

Dana just looked up at him and blushed.

"T-thanks Leo" Dana said nervously.

Alice started to move slower to the music as Donnie slowly brought her close to him and put both hands on her waist as they danced cheek to cheek both blushing deep red.

"Alice you seem to be getting better on you leg maybe it's only Fractured" Donnie said looking into her eyes.

"Come on Donnie just dance" Alice whispered putting her cheek close to his.

Leo and Dana suddenly stopped dancing and Leo looked into Dana's blue eyes and he solely leaned in and kissed Dana slowly and gently on the lips. Dana eyes widened and she slowly kissed him back with more force. She put her hands on his chest and he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and brought her chest to his chest. They were suddenly starting to get more intense in the kissing. Alice and Donnie looked behind them and saw Leo and Dana kissing, then they turned and faced each other their eyes never tearing apart from each other their hearts beating fast at the new feeling they were both experiencing. Slowly they both moved close almost touching lips when they hesitated for a second then lightly touched lips kissing in a passionate way. Alice felt like melting when he started to deepen the kiss holding her close. After a while they slowly pulled away for air leaving a connecting line on saliva between their lips. Leo picked up Dana and carried her to his room. He laid her on his bed and he started to shove his tongue into his mouth. He explored her mouth and he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She moaned at the sensation and the feeling she was getting. Then they parted for air a trail of saliva connected together. Then they finally confessed.

"Leo I have something to tell you"

Leo put a finger to her lips.

"Before you do I have something to tell you first. I love you Dana" Leo confessed.

"I like you too Leo" Dana said to him. They gave each other a nice long embrace Dana clinging onto him not wanting to let him go.

Alice and Donnie walked into his lab he picked her up and lay her down on her back on the table.

"Ok Alice I'm just going to take off your cast and check your leg" Donnie explained as he started unwrapping her leg. He checked her knee and ankles.

"Ok your knees and ankles aren't swollen and I think it was just a fracture but you still need a cast but not as thick" He said as he started to put on a new wrapping tape around her leg.

Dana and Leo separated and Leo kissed her on the cheek and Dana blushed at that so Leo and Dana got out of Leo's room and went back to here the other's were.

"Where's Alice?" Dana asked.

"Oh Donnie brought her back to his lab to re cast her leg" Raph said.

"Yeah they'll be back soon babe" mikey said.

Dana blushed at that.

"Thanks Donnie for the new cast" Alice said standing up and slowly walking towards the door.

"Wait Alice" Donnie said coming over to her

"Yes Donnie" Alice said, then Donnie quickly kissed her lips. They shared another passionate kiss as Donnie slowly walked her back to the table. She gasped when he brushed his hand up her waist, she pulled him close holding him tightly. Dana just sat on the couch and mikey came over to her and sat next to her on the couch. He put an arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She gasped at that and she squeaked. She blushed by the noises she made.

"Hey babe want me to show you my room?"

"Sure mikey"

So they got up off the couch and mikey grabbed her hand and dragged her into his room.

Alice and Donnie walked out of the lab and into the living room where everyone else was hand in hand and sat down together.

"And here is my humble abode" said mikey.

"Wow mikey your room is awesome. I love it!"

"Thanks wanna see my comic collection?"

"Sure that'd be great!"

So mikey showed her all of his comics. Dana was having a fun time being with mikey.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice and Donnie were sitting on the couch watching tv with Raph.

"Alice are you ok" Donnie asked

"Yeah i just wanted to sit in your lap but my leg" she said with a small voice

"Here" Donnie said as he slowly lifted her up and down on to his lap.

"Comfy?" Donnie asked

"Yep" she said, then kissed his cheek.

"Awesome mikey" Dana said. Suddenly mikey pulled her into hid arms and sat her on his lap on his bed. Mikey rubbed his nose against the back of her neck. He was purring a little.

"Uh mikey what are you doing?"

"Sorry I can't help myself babe. I really like you" mikey said as he continued to nuzzle her face with his mouth. Dana just simply blushed at that.

"Hey Raph do you own a cat?" Alice asked after hearing a quite purr

"No i dont think so unless Mikey brought one in again" Raph said.

"Uh mikey please stop. But uh that feels so good" Dana said as she started to moan a little. She quickly blushed and covered her face with her hands. Mikey took her hands off of her face and slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey Raph where's Leo?" Alice asked looking around

"Hes probably in the dojo meditating" Raph said pointing towards the dojo.

Alice stood up and walked over to the dojo, she peeked through the door and saw Leo meditating.

"Leo may i join you?" Alice asked sitting down in front of him

"Of course" Leo said with a smile.

Dana kissed him back but with more force and shoved his tongue into his mouth. They were kissing now their tongues exploring the other's mouths. They pulled apart with a trail of saliva connecting to their lips. Dana sighed and gave mikey a kiss on the cheek. Then both went out of Mikey's room and went back to where everyone else was.

"Hey Dana want to play some video games?" Mikey asked her.

"Oh you are so on. I am going to beat your ass" said Dana.

After meditating Leo and Alice decided to play a game of tag, they ran back and forth in the dojo trying to catch each other. When Leo was in Alice tried to hind behind one of the sparring posts but he jumped out at her causing her to scream and laugh as she tried to get away.

"Oh I am so beating you mikey"

"Not on your life babe"

"Oooo well that ends it. I beat you 1 million to nothing. You suck at video games mikey"

"Aww no fair. How are you do good at video games?"

"Years of practice mikey. I am a master at video games!"

Raph walked into the dojo to find out what was going on and he saw Leo chasing Alice.

"Leo what ya doin" Raph asked curiously

"We are playing come on Raph help me i cant get her on my own" Leo said trying to tag Alice.

"Know one can get me im the queen at tag" Alice said dodging Leo.

"Want to play again mikey?"

"No thanks babe you are just going to whip my butt again. I'd rather take no chances"

"Suit yourself mikey"

Dana got up and went into the dojo to see what Leo was doing.

"Two against one so not fair" Alice yelled as Leo and Raph chased after her

"But im still best at this game" She said dodging their hands reaching for her.

Then Raph grabbed her waist and pulled her close and whispered.

"Looks like i won babe" He said holding her tight.

Dana just walked into the dojo and she saw Raph was holding Alice by the waist. She was surprised and shocked but she knew it was going go happen soon. She walked over to Leo who put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her the cheek.

"Hey Dana what'd you do with mikey? Oh and did you happen to hear purring noises before? Did mikey bring another cat in?

"Dana just blushed beet red and stuttered

"O-of course mikey didn't bring any cat in"

"Then what was that noise?"

Instead of answering Dana tried to get out of Leo's grip and walk away but he wouldn't let her go.

"Wait i think i know what it was" Alice said with a smirk

"Really tell me babe" Raph said

"Ill tell you later" she said with a grin.

"Ugh Leo please let me go"

"No I will not. Not until you tell me what it was"

"I don't have to tell you anything Leo"

Dana finally got out of Leo's grasp and walked away out of the dojo.

Before Alice and Raph left the dojo Alice quickly walked up to Leo and whispered

"Hey just saying you shouldn't really hold her like that if she doesn't like that" Alice said then turned and walked out the dojo.

"That's not what it was Alice. That's not what she didn't like. She loved it when I held her alright but she didn't like when I was prying into her business" Leo called after Alice.

Alice walked towards the couch where Donnie and Raph were sitting.

"Hey is this seat taken?" Alice asked pointing to the empty space between them

"Nope" They both said.

Alice smiled then sat down between the two boys and watched tv.

Leo went back to meditating. Dana appeared in the dojo again.

"Look Leo I am sorry. It's just that it's my business and I don't have to tell you if I don't want to"

"I know I totally get that. I am so sorry."

"It's ok Leo well if you must know it was mikey that was purring. We were uh spending time together and he suddenly started to make that noise"

Alice smiled as she sat between the boys she couldn't be more happier but suddenly Donnie put his hand on her thigh and Raph did the same. So she grabbed both their hands and held them tight and they both looked at her and blushed.

"So Alice what does this mean?" Raph asked looking into her eyes

"This means that i have feelings for you both and i would like to be both your girlfriend" Alice asked blushing deep

"I think that could work" Donnie said.

They both looked at Raph who nodded his head in agreement

"Yay" Alice whispered and she kissed both their cheeks

"But you guys cant tell anyone. Ok?" Alice asked and they both nodded their heads.

"What was mikey doing to you?"

"Well uh you know stuff and uh mikey just started doing that. Look Leo I have feelings for you both you and mikey and we are already kind of dating and I am also dating mikey. Is that ok with you? Can you guys both agree to share me?"

"Yeah I could agree on that. I have no problem with it"

"Awesome hold on brb"

Dana left the dojo to go get mikey.

Alice saw Dana coming out of the dojo quickly she stood up and moved to a single seat closer to the tv Raph and Donnie were confused and first then remembered what Alice said.

Dana went to see mikey in his room.

"Mikey I have feelings for you" Dana just sent right out and said it.

"I like you too babe" mikey said to Dana.

"Also I want to date both you and Leo if that's ok mikey. I cane to ask if you could share me with Leo"

"That's not a problem at all. I can totally do that" said mikey with a smile.

"Great follow me" so with that Dana dragged mikey back to the dojo.

Alice saw Dana and Mikey walk into the dojo.

"Aww" Alice said to herself for she knew what was going on

"What did you say?" Donnie asked

"Nothing" Alice quickly replied with a smile.

So Dana and mikey went into the dojo where Leo was.

"So bro you are alright with sharing her?" Mikey asked Leo.

"Yeah as long as you are" Leo said to mikey.

"Yeah I totally am" mikey said.

"Great now that that's settled..."

Mikey and Leo went over to Dana now. Mikey wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his plastron chest. Leo wrapped her legs around her waist and Leo began kissing her on the lips whole mikey purred again and kissed Dana on the back of her neck.

"There it is again that purring sound, im going to find out what it is" Alice said standing up and walking past Donnie and Raph. But Raph grabbed her hips and pulled her down. Donnie lightly started kissing her soft lips while Raph kissed her neck. She moan quietly into Donnie's mouth as Raph lightly started to bite down on her neck.

Then mikey started sucking and nipping lightly on the tender soft skin on the back of her neck. Dana moaned at that as Leo started to French kiss her exploring her mouth with his tongue.

"Mmmm Leo and mikey this is too much oh god" Dana now started to groan as Leo started kissing the front of her neck in front. Mikey breathed into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"You like this don't you babe?" Mikey said to her.

Raph played with Alice's body moving his hands over her then his hands went down and she pushed him and Donnie off.

"Did i do something wrong Alice?" Raph asked confused

"No you didn't but this is just going to fast and im only 15 i want to wait" Alice said with a serious tone in her voice

"We understand" They both said.

"Yes mikey I do very much"

"Well I think we should stop for right now and get something to eat" Dana said.

Both Leo and mikey stopped and all three went into the kitchen to get some food.

Alice saw Dana and Leo and Mikey leave the dojo so she decided to go in, she walked towards a cabinet that was full of weapons, she opened the glass door and grabbed a Bo Staff. She started to twirl it around slowly avoiding the knife at the end.

"So babe how does pizza sound for dinner?"

"Ugh no thanks. I hate pizza."

Mikey dropped dead and fainted after hearing that.

"What the...how can my girlfriend not like pizza?"

"I just don't. I hate melted cheese"

"But that's the best part"

"Get over it mikey tough noodles"

"Oh I like noodles"

"Shut up mikey that's not what I meant!"

"Ok you two stop fighting" Leo said.

Alice stopped twirling the Bo Staff and put it back in the cabinet and pulled out two katana's and started to move them slowly around, then she heard Leo yell.

"What is happening out there" Alice said still moving the katana's.

"Fine but Mikey's an idiot" Dana scoffed.

"Hey!" Mikey said.

"Well it is true. She's got you there" Leo said

So Leo mikey and Dana were starting to make dinner. Dana showed them how to make her home made meal the sausage dish.

Alice started to pick up pace moving her arms faster slashing and stabbing the air as she spun, ran and jumped with the katana's. Every step she took was full of style and power.

Once dinner was made Dana called everyone.

"Everyone come get my special home made dish. It's what's for dinner tonight" Dana said.

Alice could not hear Dana's words over her heavy breathing as she continued to swing and slice the air around her pretending that she was a ninja, a fighter, a master.

Everyone sat down at the table to eat.

"Where's Alice? I called her like five times already" Dana said.

"I know where she is I'll go get her" Donnie said.

So the rest started eating.

"This is really good" said Leo.

"Yeah babe this is delicious! You sure are a great cook!" Mikey said.

Dana just blushed and looked away at that.

Remembering her gymnastic classes in school Alice back flipped with the katana's moving in a spinning kind of way. Landing the flip Alice used her whole body to move the katana's in one motion of speed and agility.

Well the rest were done eating. They just sat there letting their food digest.

"Wow I sure make the beys I know I do" Dana said.

"Yeah you sure do" Raph said.

"Ugh Alice missed dinner. What the fuck is she doing?" Dana said now getting a little angry.

Alice fell to her knees as she panted with the katana's next to her. After she caught her breath she stood up and started to slice and move fast kicking her legs up doing a cartwheel with out touching the ground. Stabbing the air before she spun around slicing again.

Donnie finally came into the dojo and told Alice.

"Alice everyone is waiting for you. You missed dinner" Donnie said.

Hearing Donnie's voice Alice stop focusing and missed her landing and landed on her back instead of her feet.

"Ahh" She yelled out in pain

"Alice are you ok?" Donnie asked helping her up

"Yeah im fine" She said standing up and rubbing her head.

After that Dana Leo mikey and Raph just looked at each other.

"Hey guys I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to my place sometime" Dana said to all of them.

"Alice can i ask? what were you doing with Leo's katana's?" Donnie asked looking over at the katana's on the floor.

"I was just playing with them" She said picking them up and putting them away.

"That didn't look like playing you looked like you knew what you were doing. Your moves almost match Leo's" Donnie said putting a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"I told you i was just playing" She said turning and leaving the dojo.

"Sure that sounds great babe" said mikey.

"Maybe sometime" said Raph.

"Sounds like a plan" said Leo.

"Awesome we can do it tonight" said Dana.

Dana saw Alice walking out of the dojo.

"What were you doing Alice? You missed out on my dish your favorite" Dana sighed and cleaned up.

"I was just in the dojo" Alice said in a mad tone. She walked over to Raph and sat in his lap.

"Hey babe you ok you seem hot" Raph said felling her forehead

"What were you doing in there?" Raph asked.

Alice did not reply.

"Alice what the hell is your problem? All I did was ask you a question. Don't get mad at me." Dana said now very angry and seething with rage. She stormed away and went to punch the brick walls in the sewers until her hands were bleeding and they were raw. Leo concerned followed her.

"Hey look what you did to yourself"

"I don't care. This is how I deal with my rage and anger. I am hotheaded and rash and impulsive" said Dana.

"Then you are a lot alike to someone I know very well"

"Who?"

"Who else but Raph of course"

"I see" Dana said.

Alice started to cry, she didn't mean to make Dana mad she was just mad at Donnie. She stood up from Raph and ran to the dojo.

"It wasn't my fault i didn't mean to make you mad" Alice mattered to herself as she slammed her fists into the ground fast and hard.

"Come on Dana let's get your wounds cleaned up"

"Oh ok"

So with that Leo brought Dana back into the lair and got peroxide and bandages for her hands. He cleaned up her wounds and then put the bandages on her hands.

Alice looked up at the katana's and stood up, she opened the glass door and pulled out the katana's.

"Maybe one more round" Alice said as she picked up the katana's.

"Thanks Leo so much" Dana said as she gave Leo a hug. Leo hugged her back and said,

"You're welcome"

And with that they just sat on the couch watching tv and snuggling and cuddling together.

5 minutes had passed and Alice was still working off her anger with the katana's when she heard a voice from the door.

"So thats what you were doing" Mikey said walking into the room

"Mikey don't sneak up on me like that" Alice said freezing with the katana's in her hands.

After watching some tv Leo dragged Dana into the dojo.

"No I don't want to Leo. Stop it and let go of me"

"You guys need to make up. It's for your own good"

"But I don't want to make up with her right now. I am still mad and angry at her"

"You have to. It's can't stay like this forever"

"Ugh fine"

"Mikey you cant just sneak up on me like this" Alice said is a scared tone.

"Like what?" Mikey asked confused

"I dont tell people i play with weapons i haven't even told Dana" Alice said turning her back gripping the Katana's tightly.

So with that Leo brought Dana into the dojo. Dana at first did not look t Alice but then she went over to Alice.

"Alice I..." Dana trailed off.

Alice froze and Dropped the Katana's and quickly turned around to face Dana.

"Dana" Alice said quickly as she was surprised by Dana presence.

"Look Alice I didn't mean to get upset or mad. It's just that you gave me your mean attitude and that was uncalled for."

So Dana just looked at Alice waiting for her response.

"I... i wasn't mad or angry at you Dana" Alice said in a sad tone

"I didnt mean to make you up set" Alice said looking at Dana.

"Well you did and it hurt me. I don't like it when you do that" Dana almost now starting to cry. You see Dana's feelings get hurt really easily.

"Please dont cry i never intended to hurt your feelings" Alice said getting closer to Dana.

"I wasn't even mad at you to start with" Alice said putting a hand on Dana shoulder.

"Well you could apologize. That will make it better" said Dana with a smile on her face.

"Wait me apologize" Alice said taking a step back

"i wasn't even mad at you not to sound mean but why should i" Alice said taking her hand away.

"And even after all that I was going to apologize too as well now I am not! You know what Alice you're just a spoiled high horse stuck up jerk! I don't need this fine don't apologize. Go find yourself a new best friend!" Dana said as she ran away.

"Dana wait come back" Alice said running after her but Raph grabbed her arm

"Let me go" Alice said trying to pull away

"Just let her go" Raph said pulling her close

"No i wont let her go i need her i will apologize DANA!" she yelled trying to push Raph away but he wouldn't let go. She started to cry into his chest regretting what she had just done.

Dana did no regret what she said to Alice. She has had it with her bs. Dana just ran into the sewers and slumped against a wall and cried her eyes out.

Donnie came over and gave Alice a hug and patted her head.

"Its ok Alice she'll come back" Donnie said in a soothing voice

"No! The last time we fought it went very wrong and we didnt speak or look at each other for a week" Alice said in a small voice looking up at Donnie with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Through her tear stained eyes Dana looked up and saw Leo come over to her. He just looked at her and didn't say anything. He just pulled her into his arms and gave her a tight hug stroking her back.

Donnie and Raph just sat in the dojo with Alice hugging and soothing her. She was still crying, her eyes red and hot from the salty tears, all she could do was cry.

"Wow uh I don't know what to say Dana but are you alright?"

"No not really. But I will be fine. I think it's best if I am not around Alice right now"

Leo continued to hug her and dubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It'll be ok Dana I promise"

That's when mikey showed up.

Alice stood up from Donnie and Raph and walked over to the katana's on the floor.

"I need to tell you both something" Alice said in a soft voice, her back turned from both boys.

"I have a secret i haven't even told Dana"

"I am highly skilled with the Katana blades. I haven't told Dana because she might think i was weird or dangerous so i stopped using them. But when i saw them in the glass case i just wanted one more try and now i just dont want to put them down" she said gripping the katana's tight.

"Alice even best friends have secrets" Donnie said

"Yeah but someday you are going to have to tell her" Raph said

"Yes i will... but not just yet" Alice as she turned around to face the boys.

"Oh hey mikey"

"Babe are you ok?" Mikey asked.

"No not really but I will be fine. If you guys don't mind I am going out for a bit. I need to do something"

"Will come with you" mikey said.

"No mikey you can't. Not in broad daylight. Besides I need to get to my job. It's that time"

"Alright well at least let us walk you to the surface" Leo said.

"So Alice where do you live anyway?" Raph asked

"Well where would every other 15 year old live. I live with my parents but they are out of town for the week so im looking after the house".

Leo and mikey walked Dana to the nearest man hole cover. Leo and mikey kissed Dana goodbye.

"We'll see you soon babe"

"Goodbye Dana"

"Bye guys. I will come back later after I am done with work"

And with that Dana climbed up the man hole and went to her job.

"I wonder what she does for a living?" Said mikey.

"We will have to ask her next time we see her" said Leo.

"Hey i have an idea why dont you stay here for the week?" Raph asked

"Im not to sure what would your brothers say" Alice said in a worried tone

"Well we can ask then when they get back" Donnie said with a smile.

"Alright" Alice said.

Dana went to broadway to go to do her job. She is a singer on Broadway you see. She is starring in a current musical. Meanwhile Leo and mikey went back to the lair.

Alice Donnie and Raph heard Leo and Mikey come back into the lair and walk into the dojo.

"Leo where's Dana?" Donnie asked

"She went to work" Leo replied as he glanced over to his katana's in Alice's hands.

"Alice why do you have my katana's?" He asked.

"Those are very important katanas to me" Leo said a little mad.

"You shouldn't be playing with those Alice" said mikey.

"Hey back off she was just having a look at them" Raph said a little pissed off

"Yeah come on Leo don't be so hard on her" Donnie said putting his arm out in front of Alice and pulling her back behind him.

"Butt out raph and Donnie. Those katanas are very special and very important to me. Master splinter gave them to me" Leo said poking Raph and Donnie in the chest.

"She was playing and using them without permission. I saw her" said mikey as he too was angry.

Alice put down the katana's and walked up to Mikey getting in his face.

"You little nark i should kick your ass for that!" Alice said pushing him back.

Donnie came over and pulled Alice back behind him.

"What is wrong with you two!" Donnie said now getting mad.

"Dude calm down Alice. Take a fuckin chill pill. I can beat your ass anytime anywhere. You know you shouldn't be touching other people's belongings!" Mikey said as he pushed Alice right back.

"Alice mikey knock it off right now!" Said Leo as he now stepped in between the two of them.

"Alice hand me back my katanas right now Alice and don't ever touch them again!" Leo angrily said.

"First dont ever touch me and second i'll fuck you up right here right now!" Alice yelled as Donnie tried his hardest to keep her back.

"Alice calm down" Raph said taking her from Donnie.

"Fuck no i wanna teach this loser never mess with me" Alice said trying to push Raph off.

"Want to know what a real fuck sounds like and looks like? I can fuck you good right here right now!" Mikey angrily said.

"Want to know what a real loser is like? You're the loser and don't you ever swear at me ever again!" Mikey angrily said to her.

"Alice please leave and never touch my katanas again. And mikey just stop. It's not worth it" Leo said sighing as he picked up his katanas and strapped them to his back.

Alice stopped fighting Raph and just starred at Mikey as silence filled the room. She pulled her arms away from Raph and walked up to Mikey at looked him in the eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Your just like my Brother" She whispered to Mikey pausing for a second

"YOUR DEAD TO ME!" Alice screamed at Mikey and she pushed past him and ran out of the lair leaving all four boys in shock.

Leo and mikey just stood there in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" Mikey asked.

"Well uh I don't know but someone should go after her" Leo said.

Meanwhile Dana was still at her glorious job singing and having fun. That's when she got a call from Leo.

"Dana are you there? Alice ran off" Leo said.

"So what? What do you want me to do about it! I am busy right now. Call me later!" Dana snapped.

Alice ran down the sewer tunnels running as fast as she could but she came to a dead end, she had so much anger to blow off that she could keep it in. She punched the brick wall hard over and over again but the anger was still there, she didn't work off anger off this way normally she would use the katana's in her room at home but she didn't want to go home. Alice now crying on the ground of the sewer tunnel like a little girl having a fit, her screams of sadness and anger were able to be heard all around the sewer.

Hours later once Dana was done with work she went back to her apartment. She put her bag down on the couch and checked her phone for any messages. One was from Leo and mikey. She was really worried about Alice. She wanted everything to be right but she was still mad at Alice. Dana decided to go back to the lair. She went down a man hole and landed in the sewers. She made it back to the lair.

"Leo mikey what's going on?" Dana asked a little worried.

"Alice she left and went somewhere. It's all my fault" mikey said.

Alice curled up into a ball on the ground unable to cry anymore, it was cold and her vision was blurry like she was getting dizzy, she tried to push herself up with her arms but her arms were weak and she just lay there on the cold ground.

"We should go look for her" mikey said.

"Mikey you must apologize to her" Leo said.

"You guys can go find her. I am going to stay here" Dana said.

Alice sat up and looked down at her bloody knees and palms from scrapping them on to concrete, she wiped the small tear that fell from her eye and lay down on her back slowly drifting of to sleep on the ground.

"Come on Dana you have to go to" said Leo

"Ugh fine but I don't like it" said Dana.

"Alright guys let's go" said mikey.

So Dana Leo and mikey went off into the sewers to look for Alice.

Alice slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards the wall trying to move her arms and legs but she was so weak that she couldn't move.

"I wish" she paused

"I wish Dana was here..." She said as she slowly closed her eyes.

Dana Leo and mikey searched everywhere they could in the sewers. Until in a corner Dana saw someone lying on the floor. She quickly went over to the and saw that it was Alice.

"Alice!" Dana cried out. She brought Alice to her and hugged her so tight.

"I found her guys!" Dana said as Leo and mikey appeared right beside her.

Dana shook Alice awake but she was not waking up.

"Guys something's wrong. She's not waking up!"

"Come on let's take her to Donnie. He'll know what to do" mikey said.

So mikey picked up Alice in his arms and then went back to the lair.

"Donnie here is Alice. She will not wake up!" Dana said.

"Put her here" Donnie said pointing to the table. Dana ran over and put her down.

"Whats wrong with her Donnie?" Dana asked worried about her friend.

Donnie felt her head and looked at her wrists.

"She got a fever and it looks like she was bitten by something" Donnie said pointing to the two bleeding holes in her wrist.

"Is she going to be alright?" Dana asked worried.

"I will see what I can do" Donnie said.

Dana just sat by her friend's side holding her hand.

"How is she Dana? Is she alright?" Leo asked.

"I don't know Leo. I am scared" Dana said.

Donnie walked over to Dana and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dana..." He paused

"Alice... Alice was bitten by a rat, the venom from it is what gave her the fever" Donnie said looking at Dana.

"Is she going to be ok? Can you get the venom out of her body?" Dana asked with a frightened expression on her face.

"I do not want her to die"

"Dont worry Dana i stopped it from spreading to the rest of her body" Donnie said putting his hands on Dana's shoulder.

"But she is still very sick and weak" He said in a serious tone.

"Well thank you so much Donnie for taking care of her. I am glad she has you" Dana said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to leave or to stay Donnie?"

"Stay, i want you to be the first person she see's when she wakes up" Donnie said as he started to leave the room.

"Ok sure I'll stay" Dana called after Donnie.

Two hours later Alice slowly opened her eyes and saw Dana sleeping on a chair the foot of the table. Alice smiled at her friend and looked down at her bandaged knees and palms.

Dana woke up and she saw Alice smiling down at her. Dana was so happy to see her friend alright she leaned in and hugged her friend.

Alice lightly hugged her back she was still weak from the fever.

"You came back" Alice whispered to her friend.

"Of course I came back! You are my best friend and I love you!" Dana said to her almost in tears.

"I am so sorry for acting like how I did!"

"Its ok and im sorry for the way i acted" Alice said almost in tears as well.

"But what happened to me?" Alice asked

"One minute i was in a sewer tunnel and the next i wake up here".

"Oh I found you in the sewers and mikey carried you back here and donnie said you were bitten by a rat and venom went into your body"

"Oh" Alice said in a worried tone.

"So where is everybody".

"I honestly have no idea"

"Guys come in here Alice is awake!"

"No wait ill get up" Alice said trying to push herself up with all her strength.

"Take it easy Alice be careful" Dana helped Alice up and get into a standing position.

"Thanks Dana" Alice said as the two girls started to walk out of the lab and into the living room.

"Hey guys look Alice is all better" Dana was going to show them but they realized the lair was empty. The turtles were gone!

"Hey where is ever one?" Alice asked Dana.

"I have no idea but I have a feeling they are fighting crime up on the surface"

"Dana?" Alice said

"Yes"

"I want to go home and get something" Alice asked.

"Ok sure let me come with you and I think I know what it is"

So Dana and Alice walked through the sewers and climbed up the man hole and went to Alice's house.

15 minutes later the girls were back down in the sewers and heading inside the lair where they saw the boys.

"Alice!" Donnie and Raph said.

Dana went to Leo and mikey.

"Everything's all better now. Everything is ok" said Dana with a smile on her face.

Alice slipped away into the dojo and walked towards a table full of unlit candles, she looked down on the side of the table and saw some matches, she lit them then sat down on her knees, holding her katana's wrapped in a silk cloth in front of her.

Leo walked into the dojo and saw Alice kneeling on the floor with her katanas on the floor.

"You own your own katanas I see"

"Dana doesn't do anything like this. She hates any sort of weapon" Leo said to her.

"By the way Alice I want to apologize"

"You dont need to apologize i know it was dishonorable to use another persons weapon with out their permission" Alice said bowing her head in sadness.

"Ok well as long as you know what you did wrong and you reflected on your actions, I will let it slide. So show me what you've got. That is if you think you can take me" said Leo with a huge smirk on his face.

Alice looked up at Leo with a smirked

"We'll see" Alice said unwrapping her Katana's and standing up slowly.

"Alright then, let's begin." Leo unsheathed his katanas from his back and got into a fighting stance.

"But remember im still weak from the fever" Alice said getting into fighting stance as well putting up her katana's.

"Ok I understand. I will go easy on you" Leo said as he smirked getting ready to slash the air with his katanas.

Alice took a deep breath and waited for Leo at strike first.

Leo pushed off of his heels and lurched forwards ready to strike with his katanas.

Alice saw him approach and pushed off the ground and flipped forward over him landing in a crouching position turning to him and kicking him back with her foot.

Leo back flipped in the air and dodged her attack ready to clash katana's with hers.

They both pushed their katana's together for dominance.

"What happened to being weak?" Leo said with a smirk

"I suddenly feel a lot better" Alice said pushing off him doing a back flip running to his side striking hard and fast.

Before Alice could strike him however Leo aimed one of his katanas to his side to protect him from her strike then he pivoted his foot pushed on his heels again and with his left hand he swung his katana right at her feet.

Seeing his attack Alice did a cart wheel to the left without using her hands landing and delivering a quick and powerful round-house kick to his chest sending him back with a thud.

"Very good but not good enough" Leo said clashing his and Alice's katana's together for dominance one again.

Leo front flipped over her landed on his feet quickly swung his blades and swept her feet off the ground causing Alice to fall down to the ground with a thud and Leo quickly slicing the air and pointed his blades at her throat.

Leo pivoted and rebounded by pushing his feet off the walk behind him and lurched forwards charging at Alice. He kicked and swept her legs off of the ground causing her to loose her balance and she crashed to the ground. Before Leo could do any more that's when Dana walked in.

"What the hell are you two doing? Leo you know I hate violence and Alice what is that? Explain now" Dana said clearly angry.

"Shit" Alice whispered under her breath as she stood up trying to hide her katana's behind her back.

"Alice what are those? Please tell me and Leo what were you doing with Alice?" Dana said a little jealous that Leo was doing something with Alice.

Alice didn't reply, she looked up at Leo and starred at him then looked back at Dana, Dana wan't happy.

"Alice it's ok I am now mad anymore. I am just a little hurt that you didn't tell me. I thought friends told everything to each other. It hurts that you couldn't tell me this whatever it is you're hiding" Dana said really sad and upset now.

"Even friends have secrets Dana" Alice said stepping closer to her friend

"And im just not ready to tell you yet" Alice said with a sad tone.

"Ok Alice I understand. I won't push any further" Dana said as she walked with Leo out of the dojo.

Alice suddenly got a call on her cell phone she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello" Alice said answering the phone.

"Yes... yes... of course... yeah i can make it tonight... ok see you then" Alice said then hung up. She walked over to the cloth that she wraps her katana's in and wraps them. Then she sneaks out of the dojo and heads for the nearest man hole.

Dana Leo and mikey joined Raph and Donnie on the couch and they were watching a movie. Dana had to sit on Leo's lap because there wasn't enough room on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice runs to her house and grabs her black hoodie, her white mask to hide her face, and her katana holder to strap to her katana's to her back. She looks down at her phone, she has a message.  
>"15 Minutes meet us soon" The message said. She locked the door and headed to her location.<br>LEO wrapped his arms around her and put Dana on his chest cradling her. Mikey who sat next to them grabbed one of Dana's hands and kissed the top of it then entwined his fingers with hers as they were watching the movie.  
>Alice ran like a shadow in the dark heading towards her location not looking back.<br>After the movie was done Leo and mikey noticed that Dana had fallen asleep between the two of them and rested her head on Leo's shoulder. Leo and mikey just smiled at this and Leo picked her up into his arms brought her to his room laid her down on his bed and closed the door behind him on his way out.  
>Hey Leo have you seen Alice? I cant find her anywhere" Raph asked looking around the lair.<br>"Check the dojo she might be training?" Leo said.  
>Dana still continued to sleep dreaming of Leo and mikey.<br>"I just checked! shes not in there" Donnie said running out of the dojo  
>"We have to go and look for her its night on the surface and who knows what might happen to her" Raph said grabbing Sai's and Donnie grabbing his Bo Staff<br>"come on we all need to look for her" Raph said gesturing to Leo and Mikey.  
>"So we should just leave Dana here by herself? I don't feel right about that" Leo said to all of them.<br>"Yeah what if something happens to her?" Mikey said.  
>"Mikey you stay and look after Dana, Leo we need you come on quickly" Raph said as him Donnie and Leo ran out of the lair and up the man hole.<br>So mikey went to check on Dana. He found Dana sitting on the edge of the bed just staring off into space.  
>Alice stopped running and stopped at a gate where some purple dragons were. She calmly walked over to the leader.<br>"Ahh you made it" He said  
>"Ok lets just get this job over with" She said fixing her white mask and walking into the huge warehouse.<br>"Dana what are you doing? Are you alright babe?"  
>"Oh it's you mikey and yeah I am fine. Where's Alice?"<br>"She disappeared" mikey said.  
>"Oh I see I hope they find her" Dana said.<br>Meanwhile with Leo Raph Donnie  
>"Where do you think she could've gone?" Raph asked.<br>"I don't know but we will find her" Donnie said.  
>"Guys I think the purple dragons are up to something again" Leo said.<br>Alice walked into the warehouse and followed the leader to a group of people with crates.  
>"You with the white mask" The leader said pointing to Alice<br>"Yea" She said walking up to him  
>"Go check the crates and see if every thing is there" He said pointing towards the crates.<br>"I have a feeling that the purple dragons are on that warehouse" Donnie said.  
>"Let's go check it out then" Raph said.<br>"We'll find Alice later" Leo said.  
>Alice walked over and opened up the crates and looked inside.<br>"Guns so thats what their shipping" Alice said to herself as she turned around and walked back to the leader.  
>"Its all there" Alice said as she pasted him.<br>"Ok we need to take them all out" Raph said.  
>"Let's try to hide first though" Donnie said.<br>"Let's just charge right in" Leo said.  
>Alice was sent by the leader of the purple dragons to go and check around the crates to see if any thing was wrong or missing thats when she saw a flicker of a shadow ran past her.<br>Leo Raph and Donnie entered the warehouse and which they hid themselves to make sure that they were not noticed. They quickly whizzed by in shadows and in blurs.  
>Alice could sense that something was near her but hidden. She drew he katana's and held them in front of her as she started to slowly walk back to the front of the crates.<br>It was Leo. Leo quickly fled the scene and scattered like dust in the wind.  
>Alice flicked her hoodie over her head covering her hair making her look nothing like she did before. She looked around at the shadows but she could see anything then she heard some yelling and gun sounds, she quickly ran towards the noise and saw Donnie Leo and Raph fighting the purple dragons. Trying to hide in the shadows Alice made sure her black hoodie and white mask couldn't be seen.<br>Leo Raph and Donnie managed to knock most of the purple dragons out.  
>Alice ran towards the crates and hid behind them breathing heavily, scared that she might be found.<br>As Raph was fighting he back flipped over some crates and found another purple dragon a black hoodie and a white mask hiding behind some crates. He went in to get a closer look.  
>Alice didnt know what to do her boyfriend was looking her in the eyes and he didnt even know, she quickly reacted and kicked him in the chest forcing him back. With space between them she ran back to the shadow's staying hidden from him as she ran out the back door like lightning.<br>It wasn't too much force or pressure on Raph because he didn't fall back or fall to the ground but the mysterious masked person disappeared and Raph shrugged his shoulders and went back to where his two brothers were.  
>"That was close" Alice said as she walked out of her hiding place. But as she was walking she kicked a trash can causing it to fall to the ground with a crash. She was so shocked that she stood there frozen.<br>Meanwhile with Dana and mikey  
>"Hey mikey want to play a game?"<br>"What kind of game?"  
>"The game where you have to try to catch me of course" Dana said with a smirk and started running off into the sewers.<br>"Oh you're on babe" mikey said as he followed after her.  
>Alice quickly ran back inside and saw the leader of the purple dragons getting cornered by Leo.<br>"White mask help me" He yelled looking at Alice  
>Not wanted to blow her cover Alice quickly ran over to his side helping him up and pulling him up to the next platform. Then she jumped back down to where the turtles where.<br>Dana quickly his behind a pillar as mikey was still searching for her.  
>"Ohh babe come out come out wherever you are. I am gonna get you"<br>Dana held her breath and she gulped.  
>"Hey Leo there's one more" Raph said pointing towards Alice.<br>"Let's take him out nice and quietly Raph said"  
>"Uh are you sure about that? This one looks a little young to be a purple dragon" Leo said.<br>Alice didn't say anything but watched the turtles talk to each other, she tried to walk back quietly and slowly.  
>"Hold up. Where do you think you're going? Stay right there" Raph said.<br>"Yeah stay put" said Donnie.  
>"Who are you and what are they up to?" Said Leo.<br>Alice didn't reply to Leo, Afraid that the boys might recognize her voice.  
>"Well whoever this guy is we can't let him go free. What should we do with him?" Raph asked Leo.<br>Both boys looked at Leo to await his answer.  
>"We should take him with us and make him our prisoner until he talks" Leo said.<br>Alice had to get out of there but the only way out was past the boys, she was going to have to fight her way out. She reached behind her and grabbed her katana's and got into fighting stance.  
>"Wait those are Alice's katana's!" Leo said<br>"He must of taken her" said Donnie  
>"What have you done with Alice" Raph said getting angry.<br>The turtles go closer to her.  
>"Talk right now or else" said Raph.<br>She felt like crying, she didn't want to fight the boys but she could blow her cover.  
>"No" she whispered but her voice wasn't noticeable.<br>"Let's just beat him up and make him talk" said Raph.  
>"I say we should take him prisoner" said Donnie.<br>Alice quickly looked up and saw an open window near the roof. So she quickly darted for the ladder to get her to the next platform.  
>"Leo hes getting away" Donnie said point to her.<br>"Just let him go. We don't have time for him" Leo said as he Raph and Donnie walked away.  
>Alice got to the roof and looked down at the turtles through the glass. She looked away and removed her mask letting her face get air. She then got a phone call.<br>"Hello... no...no it was a bust something went wrong...yes i will... bye" Alice said as she hung up the phone and sighed.  
>Leo Raph and Donnie went back to the lair. Mikey and Dana were not there.<br>"Hey where's mikey and Dana?" Raph asked.  
>"Should we go find them?" Donnie asked.<br>Alice quickly ran home and got changed into something else and put her hoodie and mask on her bed, she locked the door and went back down into the sewers and ran back to the lair where she bumped into Raph.  
>"Alice where have you been" Raph said worried<br>"I just went home" Alice said giving him a hug.  
>Dana hid behind a pillar and mikey found her. She tried to get away but mikey just grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and smashed his lips against hers.<br>Alice patted her back to reach for her katana's but they weren't there.  
>"Shit i forgot my katana's hey im gonna rush home and grab them. Raph can you just look after my phone for a bit" Alice said giving him the phone and taking off home again.<br>After that mikey appeared back in the lair with Dana in his arms bridal style sleeping in his arms.  
>"Where were you guys?" Leo asked.<br>"We were playing tag and I was it" mikey said.  
>Then Alice's phone went off see got a message. Raph looked down at the phone.<br>"News tomorrow has been moved to tonight at 12 dont be late" Raph looked up at the clock it was 10:30pm.  
>Dana suddenly woke up and hopped out of Mikey's arms.<br>"I got to go guys. Bye see you guys tomorrow" Dana said as she waved good bye. Leo stopped her and quickly kissed her on the lips then mikey grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Dana blushed and waved good bye exited the lair and went back to her apartment.  
>Alice then came back as Dana was leaving.<br>"Bye girl see you tomorrow" Alice said giving her a hug.  
>Alice walked into the lair and saw Raph looking at her phone, she walked over to him.<br>"Ill take that thank you very much" She said as she snatched the phone out of his hand. She looked down at it and saw the message, then she put the phone back in her pocket.  
>Dana went back home showered and went to bed.<br>"So i guess ill see you guys tomorrow" Alice said  
>"Oh ill walk you home" Donnie said walking behind her<br>"No!" she snapped  
>"Oh Donnie im sorry i didn't mean to but i just want to walk home on my own" Alice said as she walked out of the lair. When she was out of earshot Raph push a hand on Donnie's shoulder.<br>"I think shes up to something im going to follow her" Raph said to Donnie  
>"I'll come with you" Donnie said.<br>Dana got up in the middle of the night and went to watch tv. She watched tv for minutes.  
>Both boys watched Alice ran home.<br>"So why do you think shes up to something Raph" Donnie asked  
>"I was looking at her phone and it said that something had been changed to tonight at 12 and its 11:30 and Alice hasn't come out of her house yet" Said Raph<br>"Well maybe she is asleep" Donnie said.  
>Leo and mikey showed up at Dana's house.<br>"Can we come in Dana?" Leo asked.  
>"Sure" said Dana.<br>"Are you alright babe?" Mikey asked.  
>"No not really why?"<br>"Come here Dana let's talk about it" Leo said.  
>Leo guided her to the couch.<br>"Raph is that her" Donnie said pointing toward Alice wearing her hoodie but hiding her face.  
>"I think so come on lets follow" Raph said as he went back into the shadows and Donnie followed.<br>"I honestly feel like something bad is going to happen to me in the future"  
>"We would never let anything happen to you" Leo said.<br>"That's right we'll protect you with our lives" mikey said.  
>Alice made it to the small warehouse and walked in.<br>"Raph look" Donnie pointed at her  
>"Come on lets hurry" Raph said as him and Donnie walked through the back door staying in the shadows.<br>Alice walked over to a man in a suit and grabbed a small envelope that was in his hand and putting it in her hoodie pocket.  
>"What is she doing" Donnie asked Raph.<br>"So do you guys want to sleep here tonight?" Dana asked.  
>"Sure if you will have us" Leo said.<br>"I'd love to" said mikey.  
>Alice walked in the middle of the room and looked at the man.<br>"Are you ready?" He asked in a low voice  
>"Yes i am" She replied.<br>Then he pulled a remote out of hiss jacket and pressed a button and 4 people walked into the room and surrounded Alice.  
>"Whats happening?" Donnie asked worried<br>"I dont know" Raph replied.  
>Alice drew her katana's and pulled off her hoodie reveling a small black t-shirt underneath.<br>Dana was so tired she could barely stand up so she got into bed and Leo and mikey each took a space beside her on both sides pulled her to them and they all went to sleep.  
>Alice took her stance flicking her blond hair from side to side getting relaxed watching her opponents strike and fall one by one. After she took all 4 men down the man in the suit walked up to her.<br>"You did very good" He said to her giving her another envelope  
>"Thank you" said Alice taking the envelope<br>"Raph come on we gotta go tell the others" Donnie said as both him and Raph left.  
>Everyone was still sleeping. Dana couldn't sleep so she got out of bed got dressed and went for a walk to Central Park.<br>Raph and Donnie ran into the lair but know one was there.  
>"Call Leo's shell cell" Donnie said.<br>Raph pulled out his and dialed Leos number.  
>Leo's shell cell was ringing. Leo got up and answered it.<br>"Yeah Raph what is it?"  
>"Leo we all need to talk NOW" Raph said to Leo<br>"Wait what?" Said Leo confused  
>"Get Mikey and come down to the lair" Raph said as he hung up the phone.<br>Leo woke mikey up and they both headed back to the lair. There they found Raph impatiently waiting for them.  
>"What's going on Raph?" Leo asked.<br>"Yeah bro spill it" said mikey.  
>"Leo do you remember when we went out to try and find Alice and we found those purple dragons and that guy with the white mask" Raph said<br>"Yeah" Leo replied  
>"Thats not a guy THATS ALICE!" Donnie said.<br>"What? Are you sure?" Asked Leo.  
>"Yeah like for reals?" Asked mikey.<br>"Totally sure" Raph said.  
>"This doesn't make any sense. Why would Alice be working for the enemy? Doesn't this make Alice the enemy?" Asked mikey.<br>"I wonder what she is doing working for the purple dragons" Leo wondered.  
>"Thats the thing me and Donnie followed her to a small warehouse and it looked like she was training but it wasn't the purple dragons or the foot" Raph explained.<br>"Do you have any idea who it was she met up with?" Leo asked.  
>"So far we don't know who it was that she was talking to" Donnie said.<br>"We got to find out everything and we are going to make Alice talk" Raph said now angry.  
>Alice was in the small warehouse Training alone the man had left a long time ago. She thought it was to quite so she turned her phone on and played music through it as she trained with her Katana's adding some small dance moves to her routine.<br>"By the way where is Dana?" Donnie asked.  
>"She wasn't in bed when we left. I think she went out somewhere" Leo said.<br>"We should obviously go find her dudes" mikey said.  
>"Let's split up and search for her" Raph said.<br>Alice put her katana's down and started to jump and dance shaking her hair around then she heard something. She turned off her music and ran to the door at the front of the warehouse and she saw Mikey Donnie Raph and Leo.  
>"Shit" Alice said as she quickly closed the door with a slam.<br>Meanwhile Dana was still walking around Central Park.  
>"Hey did you hear that" Donnie asked his brothers.<br>They all noticed Alice standing right there.  
>"Alice we know it's you. Come along with us quietly. We all need to talk" Leo said.<br>"I do not wish to talk" Alice said in an annoyed tone  
>"Then we'll talk to you you just listen" Raph said.<br>Meanwhile Dana just sat down on a bench and enjoyed the cool night air.  
>"Alice are you the enemy?" Donnie asked<br>"How could you even ask that" Alice said starting to get angry  
>"Then what am i suppose to say?" Donnie said<br>"Well when you look at everything from our perspective you are the enemy" Leo said.  
>"Seriously Alice? Why you? I thought we had something going on. I can't be in no relationship with an enemy" Raph said in a disheartened tone.<br>"Just listen please if you think im working for the purple dragons or the foot then your wrong im not a trader or a lair im just a student and thats my job" Alice explained  
>"Wait what do you mean?" Raph asked<br>"Ever since i was a little girl i was taught in the way of ninjitsu i trained with a sensei and i was undercover at the purple dragon warehouse thats why i was there" Alice said.  
>"Ok so how long have you been undercover?" Leo asked.<br>"And what information did you learn of?" Donnie asked.  
>"The purple dragons have been saving up big time for something but i dont know yet thats what i was going to find out but you guys showed up and i had to look after the leader im kind of his body guard" Alice said a little ashamed.<br>"Ok ok we get it Alice. We'll just have to help you with this" Donnie said.  
>"Yeah now that we know you are not an enemy we can't just stand by and let you do this alone" Raph said.<br>"Then what do you suggest we do" Alice asked.  
>"Well I say we each take them all out before they even know what hit em" Raph said.<br>"I say we should sneak in the shadows and take them down" Donnie said.  
>"What do you suggest we do Alice?" Mikey asked.<br>"What if i go in and ask the leader if he can come with me to test the new gun on the roof and when we are gone you guys attack the rest of the remaining Purple dragons" Alice said with a grin.  
>"Sounds like a plan" Leo finally said.<br>"Sounds great babe. Let's kick some shell" Raph said.  
>"Alright this is going to be so much fun" mikey said.<br>"Cool come on i know where there meeting" Alice said going back inside and grabbing her hoodie and white mask.  
>And with that Leo Raph Donnie and mikey followed Alice back into the warehouse.<br>Alice slipped on her white mask and hoodie and walked into the warehouse. Heading towards the leader.  
>"Iv'e got something for you" The leader said taking Alice's wrist.<br>He walked over to a big crate and opened it up.  
>"What is that?" Alice asked<br>"Its my new toy, one strong enough to blow up anything" He said in a evil tone.  
>The turtles just are hiding by crates in the warehouse waiting for their next move.<br>"Hey why dont we test this on the roof" Alice said to the leader  
>"I have a better idea lets blow up those crates" The leader said pointing towards the crates Leo Donnie Raph and Mikey were hiding behind.<br>Now that they're cover was blown they had no choice but to come out and fight. Leo donnie mikey and raph charged and headed straight towards the guy.  
>Drawing Her katana's Alice starts to fight off some of the purple dragons but there numbers start to grow.<br>"Raph there's to many, i can take them" Alice said as she ran back to slice her weapon more.  
>"No we are going to help you alice" raph said.<br>All of them got their weapons ready and started to attack the purple Dragons.  
>"Ahhhh" She yelled as something cut her arm but she kept slicing towards the purple dragons. She had enough time to climb up the nearest ladder to get to the next platform, looking down at her arm she say a piece of glass stuck in her arm. She pulled it out with a moan of pain, then stood up looking down at the fight beneath her.<br>LEO Raph mikey and donnie were fighting the purple dragons and before the leader could escape Raph had him cornered.  
>"Whit mask help me" The leader called.<br>"Should i help him am i still undercover?" Alice said to herself.  
>"Don't do it alice. Fight him. Remember you're with us!" Said Raph.<br>"He's right alice fight against him!" Said donnie.  
>"But... but" She stuttered trying to get her mind straight fighting the urge to stay undercover.<br>"Whatever you think is right alice we will support you" said LEO.  
>"Yeah do whatever you want to alice" mikey said.<br>Alice drew her katana's and stood behind Raph starring at the leader deciding what to do next.  
>"It's okay Alice come on whatever you want to do is fine by me" raph said.<br>Alice tapped Raph's shoulder making him step aside.  
>"White mask your here to save me" The leader said smiling.<br>Alice brought her katana up to his neck making him freeze.  
>"But i thought you were a dragon" He said<br>Alice took a breath and closed her eyes  
>"Ill never be a dragon" Alice said as she used the handle of her other katana to hit him on the head knocking him out.<br>"Wow great job Alice" Raph said.  
>"That was wonderful" donnie said.<br>LEO and mikey already left. They were going to find Dana.  
>"You guys go back to the lair or if you want to help us find DANA" LEO and called as him and mikey were already out of sight.<br>Before Raph could reply Alice grabbed his shoulders and smashed her lips to his.  
>"Ahh i think well head back to Alice's place" Raph said finally getting some air.<br>So with that LEO and mikey went off to find DANA. They looked high and low all over the city until there was only one more place left to look central park. LEO and mikey quickly looked all over central park until they found DANA listing on a bench but something wasn't right. They looked closer and found out DANA had literally been bit by something. Imprints of huge teeth marks covered her entire body.  
>Raph and Donnie followed Alice back to her house and into her bedroom.<br>Leo and mikey gasped. She was losing a lot of blood and she was unconscious. LEO picked her up into his arms and took her back to donnie's lab to bandage her up and ti fix her.  
>"Looks like she got mauled" mikey said.<br>"You boys wait right her im going to grab us some popcorn" Alice said in a flirty way.  
>DANA was still unconscious. LEO stopped the bleeding and mikey was wrapping bandages around the wounded areas. She got bit and mauled all over her arms and her legs and her neck and her collarbone. That's when finally Dana stirred and she woke up.<br>Alice walked back into her room with a bowl full of popcorn and turned on the tv where a movie was playing and she snuggled down with Raph and Donnie.  
>DANA woke up and she heard LEO and mikey fighting.<br>"I knew we should have looked for her instead going with the others" mikey said.  
>"We could have protected her. She needed us and we failed her big time. What kind of boyfriends are we?" LEO said upset.<br>Alice kissed Raph's and Donnie's cheek with a smile.  
>"Im starting to like this cute you Alice" Raph said giving her a hug.<br>"Guys it's okay. As heroes of this city you had a job to do to beat the purple Dragons and stop from what ever it was they were planning. I am fine really. Ouch" DANA said.  
>"No it's not alright. You got hurt and we failed you. I am so sorry. It is our job to protect you" LEO said almost in tears.<br>"Yeah we are so sorry and what ATTACKED you anyways? Did you get a close look at it?"  
>"Yes I did. It was a skin walker that ATTACKED me. I know what that is. I am part native american you see but idk why it mauled me" DANA got out.<br>Soon Alice fell asleep and Raph put her to bed.  
>"Come on lets get back to the lair" Raph said to Donnie as both boys left her home and down into the sewers.<br>"Well again we are terribly sorry we failed to protect you. It will never happen again. As our girlfriend we will always put you first" LEO said.  
>"Yes exactly. We love you DANA" mikey said.<br>"Guys..." DANA said as she now cried tears streaming down her cheeks. The boys did not say anything. Instead they hugged her ever so gently and LEO and mikey kissed her on the forehead and stroked her cheeks.  
>Raph and Donnie walked into the lair and saw Dana.<br>"Dana what happened" Donnie asked.  
>"I was attacked and mauled by a creature" DANA cried out.<br>"Yeah it almost killed her" mikey said.  
>"I told you we should've gone to find her instead of going after alice" LEO said rather very angry.<br>"Dont pull Alice into this it wasn't her fault" Raph said a little mad  
>"We just need to make sure Dana gets better" Donnie said.<br>"No I am not saying it was her fault. I am saying it was our faults. If we just looked for her and found her she never would have ended up like this!" LEO said very angry.  
>"Dude he has a point" mikey said.<br>"Leo if we didn't find Alice first we never would of stopped the purple dragons. Or have you forgotten about that!" Raph said pissed off.  
>"No I am not saying that. I am saying it was less important at the time. Are you saying it was okay for DANA to get attacked? Are you glad she's hurt? Cause I am not. I am a wreck right now and so is mikey" leo said seething with rage.<br>"She's your Girl Friend you didnt have to come with us so its not mine Donnie's or Alice's fault its yours and Mikey's! Nothing was stopping you from leaving her side but you did and that wasn't our fault" Raph yelled his eyes nearly on fire.  
>"No it was not our faults at all! It was your fault Raph! I remember you calling me and saying to get on over there where you were and for us to help you out then after DANA went missing I wanted to go look for her but me and mikey couldn't because YOU told mikey and I to go with you to go after alice! It's your fault Raph!" LEO said his eyes seething with rage.<br>"When we found out Alice was undercover you didn't have to come with us to the purple dragons warehouse you could of left to go find Dana so actually it was your fault" Raph said getting in Leo's face.  
>"No it was not my fault at all. You wanted us to go with you to find alice and the purple Dragons. We didn't have enough time to look for her because you hurried us and you insisted that we dime with you and donnie so actually it's your fault!" LEO said now getting in Raph's face.<br>"Guys guys enough! Drop it and move on! What's done is done! You guys are brothers so stop fighting!" Dama said now coming between the two of them.  
>"Ugh" Dana was groaning in pain from her wounds.<br>Raph turned his back from Leo and walked out of the lair.  
>"Raph" Donnie called to him but he didnt reply.<br>"I should follow him so he doesn't get into trouble" Donnie said walking after him.  
>"Dana are you alright?" LEO asked.<br>"No I think I opened up my wounds" Dana said.  
>"Here we will get them cleaned up again" mikey said.<br>Alice woke up in her bed alone so she grabbed her katana's and decided to go for a walk to her training warehouse. When she got there she tried to turn on the light but it wouldn't.  
>"What the? Why isn't this thing working?" Alice said to herself.<br>Mikey and LEO rebandaged her wounds and Dana was instructed to stay with them for the time being and to sleep in Leo's bed and get some rest. So DANA feeling tired went to sleep.  
>Alice continued to try and fix the light but it still didn't work so she dicided to find the light box. Then she heard a noise.<br>"Who's there?" Alice asked. Then she saw the out line of something coming towards her.  
>"Hello Alice" The voice said.<br>The next morning DANA slept soundly and she woke up and found LEO and mikey sleeping next to her in the bed with their arms wrapped around her. She got out of their hold and got up and washed her face.  
>Alice slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was on the floor of the warehouse.<br>"What the hell why am i on the floor" Alice asked herself.  
>DANA went into the kitchen and made some breakfast while the boys were still sleeping. Then she went to go take a shower.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Alice stood up slowly and looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood.  
>"AHHH what is this" She yelled trying to wipe it off on her shirt but it wouldn't come off. She looked around and saw one of her katana's were broken.<br>After she took a shower still clad in her towel she was pulled into someone's arms. She looked and it was LEO. Leo began kissing her and licking her neck running his tongue over her now clean soft skin.  
>Alice didn't remember what happened last night all she remembered was a strange man talking to her. She reached down and grabbed her broken katana and her other one and left the warehouse. She went down a manhole and headed towards the lair.<br>"LEO that feels so good mmmm" DANA said as she moaned and groaned as LEO continued but this time nuzzling her face with his beak. He went down to her exposed legs and stroked her thighs expertly.  
>"LEO I am still injured maybe later" DANA said as LEO let go of her and she went back to Leo's room getting dressed and LEO just stared at her lovingly. Man he's got it bad.<br>Alice walked into the lair, she was tired and sore from waking up on the floor so she walked over and sat on the couch.  
>"Eww im still covered in blood" Alice said as she tried to wipe it off on her shirt again.<br>DANA came out of Leo's room and saw alice on the couch.  
>"Oh hi alice" DANA said in a not so nice tone. She briskly walked past her and ignored her and went on her way.<br>"Whats up with you" Alice said not turning to Dana.  
>Then raph came over and sat next to Alice.<br>"Babe what happened to you?" He asked  
>"I have no idea but im going to have a shower" Alice said ans stood and and walked towards the bathroom. On her way she past Leo who gave her a angry look but she just ignored them.<br>Leo went and caught up to DANA. Mikey soon followed after them.  
>Alice jumped into the shower and started to wash her body then she felt a pair of hands grab her waist, she quickly turned around.<br>"Oh Donnie its you" Alice said in a happy tone.  
>Dana went into Leo's room and LEO and mikey followed her.<br>"Have you seen Dana lately like have you seen what she looks like" Donnie asked  
>"No i haven't i didn't want to look at her after the way she talked to me before" Alice said in a angry tone.<br>Dana was just mad at Alice. She could even look her in the face right now.  
>"Why were you mad at Alice LEO?" Dana asked.<br>"Because she made you upset and it is kind of her fault besides ours that you got hurt" LEO said.  
>"I see" Dana said.<br>"Are you alright babe?" Mikey asked.  
>"No I am not"<br>"Alice you need to talk to her sometime" said Donnie  
>"I dont have to do anything" Alice said turning her back to Donnie<br>"STOP pushing me away. You need to listen" Donnie said making her face him  
>"Dana is hurt badly and you didn't even know" Donnie said in a firm voice<br>"Ohh" Alice said in a sad voice.  
>Dana was still hurting pretty badly. Just last night she barely got any sleep because her body hurts so fuckin bad. Why did this have to happen to me? Why me? She thought.<br>"I have bags under my eyes I know but it's because I could not get any sleep last night because my injuries hurt so fuckin badly. I will have to call my job and say I won't be able to work for awhile. My understudy will have to take over" Dana said in a sad voice.  
>"I wish there was something that we could do to help you Dana. I am so sorry" LEO said in a sad voice.<br>Alice and Donnie stood in the shower together in silence not one of them making a noise.  
>"No it's alright LEO. Only time will heal my wounds" and with that she left Leo's room and went to go play video games and watch tv alone. She wanted to be alone right now.<br>After Alice and Donnie had finished in the shower she got changed and walked down the stairs towards the tv when she saw Dana, Alice went to speak but no words left her mouth.  
>DANA was playing video games on Mikey's play station 3 and she didn't notice alice approaching her.<br>Alice went to put her hand out to touch Dana's shoulder but she just couldn't. She took a few steps back and saw the bandages on Dana.  
>"Why wasn't i there to help" Alice said to herself.<br>DANA sensed something behind her and she looked and saw alice looking at her.  
>"Hi alice" DANA said.<br>Alice didn't say anything but just look at Dana's bandages.  
>"Are you ok?" DANA asked. Just by saying that Alice's eyes started to water and a single tear fell from her eye.<br>"Alice what's wrong? You can tell me anything" DANA said calmly.  
>"Im your best friend right?" Alice asked<br>"Of course you are" Dana said  
>"Then tell me best friends are there for each other and i wasn't there for you when you got hurt" Alice said now crying.<br>"Well yeah you weren't. I am really mad at you for that. I have always been there for you but when I needed you the most you weren't there for me" DANA said now crying as well.  
>"I wish i was with you but i couldn't be" Alice said still crying.<br>"I know but it still hurt" DANA said as she wiped her tears away.  
>"Ow it hurts really bad" DANA whined.<br>"Sit down" Alice said leading her to the couch.  
>"Ok fine" DANA sighed. She gave up trying to fight alice.<br>Alice sat down next to Dana trying not to keep contact with her.  
>"If only i could tell you" Alice whispered.<br>"Hmm? Did you say something alice?" DANA asked.  
>"No it's nothing. I didn't say anything" Alice said.<br>"Ok whatever you say" DANA said. DANA was very awkward on the couch. She moved away from alice.  
>Alice stood down and looked at Dana AND Dana looked back.<br>"Yes Alice?" Dana asked.  
>Alice was going to say something but didn't. She turned her back, picked up her broken katana and walked into the dojo.<br>DANA just sat there kind of angry and mad now. Well that was rude DANA thought to herself. DANA got up and went into Donnie's lab to ask him to redo and or give her new bandages.  
>Alice walked into the dojo and saw Leo there meditating she walked over to him.<br>"Leo" She asked  
>"I need your help"<br>"Yes alice? What can I help you with?" LEO said.  
>Alice knelt down in front of Leo and handed him the broken katana.<br>"Can you help me fix my katana" Alice said.  
>"I guess I could try but normally when this happens it's best to just get a new one" leo said.<br>"I don't think super glue or tape will work" said leo.  
>"I cant get a new one" Alice said a little mad. She took a deep breath and looked at Leo.<br>"This was a gift from some one special and i" Alice stopped and took a breath  
>"and i just cant get a new one" She said.<br>"Well how do you propose we fix it?" LEO asked.  
>"Tonight im going to an old building down town and i need you or Mikey to come with me" Alice said<br>"Why do you need me or Mikey why not Raph or Donnie" Leo asked  
>"I... i cant" she said.<br>"Yes you can. They are your boyfriends after all. I am sorry but we can't go. We have to watch over DANA and take care of her. Ask donnie or Raph to go with you" LEO said.  
>Meanwhile Dana went to Donnie's lab.<br>"Donnie are you here? I need my bandages changed"  
>"Fine all go on my own" And with that Alice picked up her katana and left the dojo.<br>"Raph" She called  
>"Im in the kitchen" He called back<br>"I need you and Donnie to come with me tonight" Alice said to Raph  
>"Sure but where are we going" Raph asked<br>"You'll find out" Alice said with a smirk as she left the room.  
>"Hmm I guess donnie isn't here" DANA walked out of Donnie's lab and went into the dojo.<br>"LEO I need help"  
>"Yeah what is it DANA?" LEO asked.<br>"I need someone to change my bandages"  
>"Ok I can help you with that"<br>So they went back to Donnie's lab and LEO changed her bandages.  
>"Donnie" Alice called<br>"Yes" Donnie replied  
>"Can you come to the kitchen please" Alice asked.<br>Donnie soon came into the kitchen.  
>"Ok tonight i need you two to come with me to a very special place" Alice said with a smirk<br>"Ok so were is it" Donnie asked  
>"Just meet me at my place a 11pm" Alice said as she left the kitchen.<br>"Owww LEO that hurts!" DANA moaned and whined.  
>"Sorry I am trying the best I can"<br>"It's alright thanks LEO" DANA said as she hugged LEO.  
>LEO hugged her back.<br>"Oww it still hurts when I hug you LEO"  
>"I know sweetheart I know but the pain will go away soon" LEO said. Mikey came in.<br>"Hey babe how are you feeling?"  
>"Still hurting mikey"<br>"Hey Alice where are you going" Raph asked  
>"Im just going home to get ready for tonight" Alice said with another smirk as she left the lair.<br>"So uh guys what do you want to do now"  
>"How about we watch some tv?" Mikey suggested.<br>"Sounds good" said LEO.  
>All three sat on the couch with DANA in the middle and they wrapped their arms around her and both kissed her on her cheeks making her blush.<br>A couple hours Donnie and Raph were at Alice's place.  
>"Hey Alice we're here" Donnie said<br>"Ill be out in a minute" Alice called from her bedroom.  
>mikey was massaging Dana's back and LEO was massaging Dana's neck.<br>"Oooooooo that feels so good you two. Keep it up" DANA couldn't help but moan. That's when LEO smashed his lips against hers shoving his tongue into her mouth exploring her mouth French kissing her. Mikey started kissing the tender soft spots of her neck and sucked in her skin leaving hickies and butterfly kisses everywhere in his wake.  
>Alice walked into her living room where Raph and Donnie were sitting, they looked up at her and there mouths hung down in surprise, Alice was wearing a sexy small costume.<br>"Wow Alice what are you wearing" Donnie asked starring at her white stockings and short skirt.  
>"This is what im wear to where we are going" Alice said flicking her blond hair to the side of her face.<br>"You look hot" Raph said practically drooling over her costume.  
>DANA moaned as leo rubbed her sides and mikey began to stroke her thighs. DANA couldn't help but groan and moan. DANA smashed her lips against Leo's and then Mikey's exploring their mouths with her tongue French kissing them. LEO and mikey began to moan out now not containing themselves any longer.<br>"Fuck this" Dana said as she began to undress discarding her clothes on the floor. LEO picked her up and went into his bedroom with her with mikey following after him.  
>"So why are you dressed like that?" Donnie asked<br>"Tonight there is a costume party down town and im invited and you guys can come. Which means you can walk around and people will think your wearing costumes" Alice said twirling he hair  
>"Cool well lets go" Raph said.<br>And hour later all three were panting and tired and out of breath.  
>"Wow that was the best fuck I ever had" Dana said to both.<br>"You were not a virgin when we were making love to you were you?" They asked.  
>"No I am afraid not. Sorry guys"<br>"It's alright we completeky understand. We were virgins though when you fucked us" they both said.  
>"Aww how cute. I took away both of your virginities? That's awesome!" DANA said.<br>They both kissed DANA good night and all three went to sleep in LEO's bed.  
>At the party Raph was at the bar Donnie was sitting down at the back and Alice was the dance floor, when some guy came over to her.<br>"Sup, your good at dancing" He said  
>"Thanks i try" Alice said with a smirk. Soon he and Alice were dancing back to back like best friends.<br>It had been an hour and Alice and the guy were still dancing together bumping hips and dancing back to back laughing and smiling.  
>"Hey Donnie you see Alice and that guy" Raph asked Donnie<br>"Yeah i dont like him, hes dancing with my girlfriend" Donnie said a little pissed off.  
>Suddenly DANA got up and went to the bathroom. Then she decided to go for a walk through the lair but something was waiting for her in the dark. She had a secret too one that she couldn't tell anyone.<br>"What do you want from me? Go away and leave me alone and stop stalking me!"  
>"You know what I want! You belong to me remember?"<br>"No I don't!"  
>"Yes you do my darling. You belong to me ever since I claimed you that night!"<br>"Why did you attack me?"  
>"Because you didn't listen to me. You disobeyed me. Plus now I smell others on you! You little bitch you had sex with others? How dare you you belong to me and to me only!" He said as he slapped her face really hard she fell back and landed on the floor.<br>"And get those stupid bandages off your body. Those bite marks I made are to show that you belong to me and to no one else! Now let's go!"  
>"No I don't want to. I hate you! Let me go!"<br>He punched her in the stomach causing her to go unconscious and the thing picked her up and went off into the sewers with her.  
>Alice was having a blast on the dance floor but then she stopped dancing.<br>"Something is wrong" She said to herself as she ran from the dance floor out the door.  
>"Dude Alice is leaving" Raph said pulling Donnie with him.<br>Alice ran the nearest man hole and climbed down running towards the lair not stopping.  
>"Alice wait!" Donnie and Raph called, but she didn't listen.<br>When she got to the lair she looked around but she didn't see Dana anywhere. She ran up stairs to Leo's room and opened the door she saw Leo and Mikey but Dana wasn't there.  
>"Where's Dana!" Alice shouted.<br>"Didn't she go to the bathroom? She never came back?" Mikey asked.  
>"I haven't seen her either" LEO said.<br>"We have to find her!" Alice practically yelled.  
>Alice ran from the room and down into the dojo grabbing her not broken katana, then she ran to Donnie's lab.<br>"Donnie where are your bandages" Alice yelled going through draws frantically  
>"Alice calm down they are right here" Donnie said holding up a box of bandages.<br>Alice ran over grabbed 6 bandages and ran for the entrance of the lair when Raph grabbed her.  
>"Where are you going" Raph said<br>"Im going to find my best friend" Alice said trying to get free from his grip  
>"You dont even know where she is" Raph said<br>"I WILL HUNT HER DOWN" Alice screamed pushing off Raph and running into the sewers.  
>"DANA found herself tied up and hanging from the twin towers.<br>"Well my dear it seems you are finally awake"  
>"Let me go"<br>"Afraid I can't do that. Agree to become my mate you live but if not you can die right here right now"  
>"Never I will never be your mate! The only ones for me are mikey and LEO!"<br>"Well I will have to destroy them then"  
>"Why? Why me? Why choose me?"<br>"One I am attracted to you and two you have very special Indian blood flowing through your veins. The ones that once sealed me long ago but I have come back for vengeance. You are the last surviving member of that tribe" he said.  
>Alice ran through the sewers and up to the surface looking through every ally, window, and warehouse.<br>"I'll never give up" Alice shouted as she ran through the streets at night. Alice couldn't keep the feeling anymore. She screamed, the waves of sound from her throat were so strong that she broke 4 car windows and five building windows.  
>I hope we make it in time. I hope she is alright mikey and LEO both thought.<br>"Let's search everyehere" LEO said as all four began searching.  
>Alice ran through the dark, she could smell Dana but she couldn't see her. She looked up at the twins towers and at the top she could see Dana.<br>"Dana im coming" She screamed running towards the doors of the building.  
>The thing put traps all over the twin towers inside and out. She would be stuck for awhile.<br>"It seems your little friend had come to save you but she won't be able to" he said.  
>"What is your name?" DANA asked.<br>"Well since you are going to be mine I might as well tell you. It's kurtihach" he said.  
>"Please let me go" Dana cried tears streaming down her cheeks.<br>Alice tried opening the door but it was locked.  
>"No i have to get up there" Alice said looking back up at the tower.<br>"DANA" Alice screamed.  
>LEO mikey Raph and donnie looked all over the city and there was only one more place left to look.<br>"The twin towers she has to be up there" LEO said.  
>Alice looked down at the ground and started to cry as voices began to fill her mind.<br>"Dont give up, help your friend, friends forever, save me Alice". Alice looked back up at the towers took a deep breath closed her eyes and screamed. Her powerful sound broke every single window on the twin towers making the buildings shake.  
>The turtles finally made it to the twin towers. All the windows glass was smashed and broken. They were wondering what did that. The turtles went inside the building.<br>Alice saw the turtles go inside the building, her scream must of broken the doors. So we went after them.  
>Alice met up with the turtles.<br>"Alice it's you. Don't go wandering off like that" donnie said.  
>"So now we are in this together" Raph said.<br>"I found out Dana is at the top" Alice said  
>"Then what are we waiting for lets go" Leo said.<br>Meanwhile kurtihach was getting closer to DANA.  
>"Why fight me? You know it's your destiny to be my mate. I decided to make you the last of your kind to be my bride" he said.<br>"I don't want to. I don't know what this is about but I don't have a destiny. I make up my own future" she said with force and determination.  
>"Come on lets take the elevator" Donnie said but it was out of order<br>"Come on we need to take that stairs" Alice said running for the stairs.  
>Alice Leo Mikey Raph and Donnie were running up the stairs at lightning speed to get to Dana.<br>Kurtihach came closer to her. He roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Then he licked her neck.  
>"You belong to me. I will not let them have you" he said.<br>"I will never be yours!" Dana said.  
>Then he slapped her really hard across her face.<br>After reaching the top of the building The boys were out of breath but Alice wasn't.  
>"Dana where are you" Alice called.<br>Dana was just looking at him with anger in her eyes. She was still tied to a pole over the city and she was going to fall soon.  
>"Dana can you hear me" Alice screamed.<br>The wind was blowing hard at the top of the towers and Alice's blond hair moved with it like a spirit.  
>"Dana" She called over and over again.<br>That's when Dana heard Alice's voice.  
>"I'm over here alice! Help me!"<br>The turtles made it to the top of the tower as well. They saw DANA tied up and hanging over the edge.  
>"Dana! Hold on we'll get you out!" LEO screamed.<br>"Naw aw aw if you come any closer I will drop her and she will fall to her death" kurtihach said.  
>Alice didn't move but sniffed the air, her eyes widen when his scent hit her.<br>"I have a feeling that i know you" Alice said stepping closer.  
>"How could you possibly know me cretin? We don't even know each other!" Kurtihach. He tried to attack her but alice dodged.<br>"Alice it's you!" Dana cried tears streaming down her cheeks.  
>"LEO mikey!"<br>"We're coming babe!" Mikey said.  
>"Not you, you creepy something about you smells familiar" Alice said stepping closer to Dana.<br>"Dont worry Dana i can take him" Alice said flashing the kurtihach her teeth.  
>"You can't take me. You are no match for me!" He said he started to attack her. He flicked shadows and voids at her left and right and one attached itself to her arms cutting and slicing cuts in her arms. She winced and stepped back.<br>"I'll get you down DANA!" LEO said as he came over to her. Then with one snap of his fingers the ropes that tied her became loose and DANA fell.  
>"DANA!" LEO screamed.<br>"NO" Alice screamed trying to run to Dana but she couldn't move.  
>"Ahh" Alice screamed as the cuts started to bleed.<br>The shadow's grip on alice was too strong. She couldn't move at all. LEO quickly used his grappling hook and dived off the top and swung towards DANA. He caught her with one arm and he swung back to the top.  
>"Are you alright babe?" Mikey asked.<br>"We were so worried!" They both said. They both started to hug her really tight afraid that if they let go she might disappear.  
>"Give her back to me! She is mine!" He said as he sent shadows and voids to attach themselves to LEO and Mikey's bodies dropping DANA.<br>Alice's eyes turned black and her teeth now pointed and sharp.  
>"Let me go" She yelled as her strength doubled and she was free from the shadows grip, she ran towards the kurtihach ready to strike.<br>He simply vanished in shadows dodging her attacks.  
>"There is no way you will be able to land a single strike on me!" He said.<br>Dana whiskey went over to leo and mikey and git the shadows off of them. Then all four turtles charged at kurtihach ready to strike.  
>Alice watched the turtles strike the kurtihach but there hits were not strong enough.<br>"I wont let you hurt anyone ever again" Alice said showing her sharpened teeth again.  
>He just simply avoided their attacks by hiding in another dimension taking DANA with him.<br>"Ugh no not again. This is getting old" she said as they fled the scene DANA gone in the process.  
>"Dana" Alice called running towards the portal but it disappeared.<br>"Dana No" Alice said.  
>"No I can't believe it. We were so close. We lost her again! Dammit!" Leo said as he slammed his fists into the ground in the concrete.<br>"We will get her back but first we have to figure out his weaknesses and how to beat him" mikey said.  
>"You cant beat him its impossible" Alice said turning her eyes back to normal.<br>"Why? Why is it impossible?" They asked.  
>"I could smell dark magic on him meaning it would be very hard for us to hurt him or even get near him again" Alice said, her teeth changing back to normal as well.<br>"Then what are we supposed to do? We can't lose mine and Mikey's girlfriend again! We love her. We must get her back even if I die trying!" Leo said now almost in tears.  
>"Yeah dudes I want her back too. I love her as well" mikey said.<br>"Then what do you suggest we do alice?" Donnie asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have know idea" Alice said as tears streamed down her cheeks  
>"I have know idea how to get Dana back the one option we have is wait" Alice said wiping her tears away.<p>

"What the hell is thst going to do?! We can't just wait! We need to go save her!" Leo said very angry and mad now.

"How! explain to me how you are going to go through a dark magic portal with out dark magic" Alice screamed  
>"We have nothing we cant save her we have to wait dont you get that" Alice said bursting into tears.<p>

RAPH and donnie went over to comfort alice.  
>"Damn it all to hell!" Leo said as he slammed his fists against the wall. Leo was do angry right now he just had to let it out.<br>Meanwhile with DANA.  
>Dana woke up and she found herself outside the city and in the forest somewhere.<br>"Where am I? Please I want to go back to them!" Dana said.

Alice tighty hugged Raph and Donnie crying into their chests.  
>"My best friend... gone! and i wasn't there to save her" Alice said still crying.<p>

He gently stroked her cheek with his hand. Dana pushed him away and spit in his face. She glared at him her eyes with fueled with anger.  
>"Do not touch me!" She screamed.<br>"I will touch you anyway I want. You are mine after all"  
>Meanwhile someone telepathically said to Leo in his head that the only way to beat their enemy is with light magic.<br>"Guys I've got it!" Said Leo.

"So you have an idea about getting through a dark magic portal" Alice said sarcastically.

"Just listen..." Leo snapped at her angry. He didn't need her sarcastic shit.  
>"I don't need your shit alice" Leo said.<br>"Ok so what I have got is we need light magic to go through the portal and defeat kurtihach"  
>"But how? No one hear knows light magic" Donnie said.<br>"I think Dana knows it" mikey said.  
>"And how do,you know this?" Raph asked.<br>"The one time I went to her house I saw an ancient Indian looking staff hung in her wall" mikey said.  
>"I think that staff contains light Magic. We just got to get it" mikey said.<p>

"Light magic is harder to learn then dark magic and it takes years and years or practice" Alice said madly to Leo.

"Well it looks like you are not the only one with secrets! I think Dana is a light mage. Clearly she is if she is the last of an Indian tribe and she has a magical staff!" Leo said right back at her. Fury seething in his eyes he was mad and angry now.

"I know more about Dana then you do" Alice said pissed off  
>"And how do you know she even has a light magic staff?" Alice sarcastically asked.<p>

"Clearly it's obvious you don't even know DANA at all! Just like you she has secrets that she didn't want to tell anyone either! She must be a light mage. I know she is! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out!" Leo angrily said at her. He was pissed off at alice now.

Alice was through with Leo she was so mad that the color and whites of her eyes turned black as night, her teeth turned pointed and sharp as knifes, and under her skirt a long fox like tail appeared and flicked in fury.

"What the hell? Alice you are not even human at all are you?" Donnie asked.  
>"Wow" mikey said.<br>"Well I don't know about you guys but I am going to Dana's house to get her staff" Leo said.  
>"I'm coming" mikey said.<br>And with that Leo and mikey went to Dana's house grabbed the staff and went back to the others.

"When were going to tell us?" Raph asked  
>"I couldn't tell you but Leo he just pushed me to far" Alice said calming down<br>"So what are you anyway?" Donnie asked  
>"Well im kind of part fox on account of my tail eyes and teeth" Alice said.<p>

"We're you born like this? Are your parents like this? Do they know you're like this? How did you get like that?" They all asked. They are filled with so many questions.

"First i wasn't born like this, My parents are just normal humans and my parents dont know im like this and i want it to stay that way, and i was experimented on and something went wrong" Alice said giving them the answers to there questions.

"How and why were you experimented on?" Mikey asked.  
>Suddenly that same voice appeared in Leo's head again. You must bring the staff to the place where the portal was opened then you will be able to open a portal there with the staff and go into his dimension the voice said to leo.<br>"Guys let's go" Leo said.

"Ill tell you later Mikey but right now we have to save Dana" Alice said following Leo.

So with that Leo and the others went back to the top of the twin towers. Leo held the staff up to the exact spot where the smell was cast to open a portal to another dimension. The staff began to glow and then a rip in time and space opened causing a rift to open and then a portal appeared.  
>"It's working I did it!" Leo said happily. Then all of them sent into the portal and saw Dana. But it was too much to take in the sorry state thst DANA was in. She was naked new scratches appeared all over her body now and she was crying intensely and she was bleeding.<p>

Alice's tail Puffed up like she was about to faint. Alice sniffed the air to see if anyone was around but she could smell anyone.  
>"Dana" Alice called running to her side as tears began to fill her eyes.<p>

Dana didn't say anything. All she did was look up at alice through her tear stained eyes but something wasn't right about her eyes. Alice looked at her eyes more closely and noticed that her eyes were hollow and empty and that there was no life in them. Kurtihach wasn't around.

Alice screamed and quickly shuffled away from Dana until she hit her back on a tree.  
>"Donnie something is wrong with Dana" Alice said as she began to cry.<p>

I think I know what it is. It is too horrible to say but you guys must know. She got psychologically emotionally and mentally abused and physically abused. In simpler terms she was raped" Donnie said in a sad tone.

Alice growled as her eyes turned black, her teeth pointed and her tail twitched in fury.  
>"Im going to find him" Alice said moving back over to Dana.<br>"And im going to KILL HIM" Alice said.

"Not now alice. Right the important thing is to get her out of here" Leo said as he picked up DANA and cradled her to his plastron chest. They opened another portal and in seconds they were back in the lair.

"Come on Alice" Mikey called to Alice but before Alice could step through the portal it closed.  
>"No! Donnie Raph Dana open the portal" Alice shouted.<br>"Leo something is wrong the portal closed" Mikey said to Leo.

"Hang on I will try to open it again" but the portal would not open again. It closed it is studying closed.  
>"Something is wrong with the staff. It's not working anymore!" Leo cried out.<p>

"No no no! i cant be stuck in this place" Alice yelled as she tried to find the portal but she couldn't.  
>"Leo do something Alice is over there" Raph said.<p>

"I I am trying but it's not working. I can't do anything. I am sorry raph" Leo cried out. Suddenly Dana's body started to glow and a portal opened and alice stepped through it and then the portal disappeared. Then Dana's body stopped glowing.

"What the hell just happened?" Alice said as she ran over to Raph and Donnie  
>"Something closed the portal but Dana's body helped the portal start up again" Leo said to Alice.<p>

"Something is wrong with Daba now. She now fell unconscious and her body is getting very cold and her pulse is weakening. Guys I think Dana is dying" donnie said in a sad tone.

"She-she's dying? No impossible she can't be!" Leo screamed.  
>"It looks like not only her injuries are the cause of it but also the fact thst age is low on light magic is what's also causing her to die" Donnie said.<br>"Well how do we save her?" Mikey asks.

Alice stood there in shock she didnt know what to do.

"There is a way to save her. Only the power of Leo's and Mikey's feelings can save her" Donnie said.  
>"Like how?" Asked mikey.<br>"Kissing her is not enough. You have to really mean it and you have to really show Dana that you two really love her" Donnie said.

Alice looked over to Raph and grabbed his hand holding it tight.

So with that mikey and leo both understood what they had to do. First it was Mikey's turn. He took one of her hands in his and leo took her other hand in his. Both of them leaned towards DANA at the same time and both kissed her on her forehead ever so gently. Then a wave of golden light flooded out of Dana and hit everywhere where they were. Then Dana opened her eyes and she gasped. She took a deep long breath and leo and mikey just hugged her tight.

"Dana" Alice said running to her side next to Mikey.  
>"Leo! Mikey! you guys saved her" Alice said giving Mikey a friendly hug as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.<br>"I missed you Dana" Alice said giving her friend a hug.

But something was still wrong. Yes her life is no longer in danger and no she is not dying anymore but what happened to her still remained. Her eyes were bleak empty and hollow as they just looked at her.

"Dana your ok" Alice said grabbing Dana's hand  
>"Your ok do you hear me" Alice said gripping her hand harder.<p>

But Dana could hear anything or anyone. She just stared at nothing and she didn't respond. She was so far psychologically gone they had to bring her back somehow after her rape ordeal.

"Please Dana say something" Alice said as tears streamed down her cheeks  
>"Come on get up" She said holding her tighter<br>"ANSWER ME" Alice yelled  
>"Please".<p>

Suddenly there was a flicker of hope in Dana's eyes and life was slowly starting to fill the void in her eyes. Her eyes were no longer bleak empty and hollow.  
>"A-alice?" Dana managed to get out in a hoarse whisper.<p>

"Ohh Dana" Alice said smiling and holding her friend close  
>"I...i thought i lost you".<p>

"R-really? Y-you...will...never...lose...me..." She managed to utter out.

Alice didnt reply but only cried into her friend, her emotions had finally come out, as her tail hung down not moving.  
>"I...im glad your here" Alice uttered out as she still cried.<p>

Dana didn't say anything. She only looked off into space with her hands clenched down at her sides. Suddenly Dana got up and said,  
>"It's not over yet. The final battle will come and when that time comes I must defeat him!"<p>

"Not alone your not" Alice said wiping her tears away and her tail perking up and her eyes flicking from brown to black.

"No it must be me and me only. I have to go alone! Only I can defeat him! I do not want you guys to get hurt because of me. I would never be able to live with myself if I let something happen to you guys!" Dana said.

"Nothing would happen to me" Alice said  
>"But you dont even know light magic and even if you did help your not as strong as Leo or Mikey or Donnie or Raph, your only human" Dana said in a serious tone.<br>"I beg to differ" Alice said showing her tail, sharp teeth and black eyes.

"Enough! I said no and that's it! Don't fight me on this. I am still not feeling all that well. I am going alone and that is that! It's for your own good! I am trying to protect you!"  
>Dana said now getting a little angry and mad.<br>"I almost died here. Give me a fucking break!" Dana said as she started to cry now now letting the pent up emotions leak out.

"And im trying to protect you" Alice said turning her back from Dana  
>"Human or not im not letting you go again" She said as she headed for the dojo.<p>

"Yeah well the choice is not up to you! The choice is up to me and I am going whether you like it or not!" She yelled at alice as Dana called donnie over to help her.  
>"Donnie my wounds were never treated yet. Can you please clean them and put bandages on them?"<br>"Sure" said donnie.

Alice stormed into the dojo her eyes were black as night and her tail was twitching from side to side. She muttered to herself as she paced through the dojo when Raph walked in.  
>"Babe, you ok?" He asked<br>"No im not, im trying to keep her save and she just wants to go out there and face him alone" Alice said in a pissed off tone  
>"But babe, this isn't our fight its her's" Raph said stepping closer to Alice and putting a hand on her shoulder.<br>"I just want to keep her save before its to late" Alice said as one single tear fell from her eye.

"Owwww itta ita itata that hurts Donnie" Dana moaned and whined.  
>"I know I know but please bear with it" Donnie said.<br>"I know her got you in the same spots as before but I'd there any new spots he got you thst you want me to look at?"  
>"Yes he got me on my chest and on my upper legs and lower legs"<br>Donnie just started to blush as he knew what was coming.

"Maybe i should go an apologize it is her fight after all" Alice said as she gave Raph a quick kiss, turned and walked out of the dojo and into Donnie's lab.

Donnie was lifting up Dana's shirt and took her shirt off. He looked at her chest and saw thst going from both up above her breasts there were giant scratch marks going through her nipples and down to her rib cage. Dana just blushed as donnie looked there closely and carefully and got some bandages and started to wrap them around her rib cage first then going up. However they did not know that alice was there and she saw.

Alice gasped when she saw Donnie touch Dana, her eyes were starting to water.  
>"D...donnie?".<p>

Donnie heard Dana and just looked at her for a couple of seconds. He quickly blushed and looked away from her.  
>"I am sorry alice. It's not what it looks like really it's not. You got it all wrong"<br>Dana just looked away from alice and didn't say anything.

Alice didnt say anything but she stepped closer to Donnie looking into his eyes. Her eyes were black, her teeth were pointed and her tail wagging like crazy. More tears came from her eyes as she continued to look into his eyes.

"Alice there is nothing going on between Dana and I. I must finish treating her. She can't stay like this. I can't have people interrupting us. Please go alice. I will be there to see you shortly" he said to her.

Alice did what he said and left. She walked into the living room, once everything was quite Alice broke down. She buried her head between her knees and cried thats when Mikey walked in.  
>"Hey Alice are you ok?" Mikey asked sitting down next to her.<br>Alice didn't reply but she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, still crying.  
>"Its ok Alice" Mikey said as he rubbed her back with his hand.<p>

Donnie finished wrapping bandages around Dana's torso and chest. Then he went to her upper thighs and saw scratch marks there too. He gently touched them and she winced and Dana started to cry. Donnie just stood up and brought Dana into his arms and he held her tight.

Mikey and Alice sat on the couch as Mikey still rubbed her back soothingly.  
>"Thanks Mikey for cheering me up" Alice said giving Mikey a kind smile.<p>

After donnie held Dana in his arms he wrapped bandages around her thighs and her lower legs. Dana put her shirt back on.  
>"Thanks donnie for fixing me up and for being there for me"<br>"Anytime Dana. It's what I do"

"Mikey will you stay with me?" Alice asked  
>"Sure".<br>Alice curled into a ball in his lap and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly Dana felt woozy and she almost fell had donnie not picked her up in his arms. He brought her close to his chest and he stroked her hair. Donnie sat down with her sitting in his lap.

Mikey and Alice sat on the couch. Mikey stroked Alice's hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Donnie was just nuzzling Dana with his beak. He made her blush. He touched her ribs gently stroking them and he stroked her cheeks and legs with his soft fingers. That's when Leo came in and saw. And raph saw what mikey and Alice were doing. They were not happy.

"Wow bro its not what you think" Mikey said standing up slowly trying not to wake Alice.

"How dare you touch my girlfriend when you got Dana mikey!" Raph said angry now at him.  
>"How could you donnie! Dana is mine and Mikey's girlfriend! You got alice!" He said now angry as well.<br>"That's not it Leo. I was just checking her injuries to make sure she was alright" Donnie said.

"Dude Alice was crying her eyes out on the couch so i came to comfort her" Mikey explained. But Raph stood there getting angrier and angrier.

"I was checking her for injuries and I was wrapping bandages around her. That's all. I was the doctor and she was the patient. Nothing more nothing less. There was no ulterior motive behind it"  
>"What he says is all true Leo. There was nothing going on besides I love you and mikey" Dana said with a smile on her face.<p>

"Dont lie to me Mikey i saw the way you looked at her" Raph said pointing at Alice sleeping on the couch.  
>"Dude there is nothing going on between me and Alice" Mikey said to Raph.<p>

"I don't buy it donnie. I saw what you did to her. You nuzzled her. Only turtles do that to a female when they have found a mate. You never did that to alice I bet! What's with you going after my girl? This is not going to be pretty donnie" Leo said now very angry and seething with rage.

Alice slowly opened her eyes and saw Raph and Mikey arguing.  
>"Stop fighting both of you" Alice said stepping between both angry turtles.<p>

"Stop it! Please knock it off and cut it out! Leo what him and I said is true. Nothing is going on between us! Please trust me on that leo!" Dana said as she almost started to cry.  
>"Oh I trust you completely Dana it's just I don't trust him!" Leo said pointing to donnie.<p>

"He was cuddling with you! only me and Donnie are aloud to do that" Raph said his eyes full of anger.  
>"I wasn't cuddling with her" Mikey said<br>"Stop it both of you" Alice shouted, already in animal form  
>"Mikey and i were not cuddling he was calming me down" Alice said to Raph<br>"Why was he calming you down?" he asked, but Alice didnt reply.

"Sorry donnie. I don't know what I can say anymore that's going to prevent you from you getting your shell kicked" Dana said in a sad tone.  
>"It"s alright Dana. We know the truth and he refuses to believe it" Donnie said.<br>"Please don't hurt him leo" Dana said.  
>"Ok fine I won't but I still don't trust him. Don't go near Dana ever again! Got it?" Donnie just meekly nodded his head and went out the door.<p>

"I saw something that has upset me" Alice said quietly  
>"Dana was letting Donnie touch her all over her body even her chest" Alice said her eyes getting darker with rage.<p>

"How are you feeling Dana? Any better?" Leo asked her.  
>"No I am not. I still hurt all over but I will be okay"<br>Suddenly Leo pulled her tight into his chest not letting her go.  
>"Leo what's gotten into you?"<br>"I thought I had lost you!" Leo cried out tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What!" Raph yelled  
>"Shhhhh be quite" Alice said<br>"Im going to deal with Donnie later but first you need to understand that Mikey was just being a good friend, ok?" Alice said  
>"Ok i believe you, and you Mikey" Raph said giving his brother a smile.<p>

Dana was shocked. She had never seen leo ever cry. She just patted him on the shoulder brought his face down to her chest and just hugged him and he cried his eyes out.  
>"It's ok leo. I am here right now safe and sound"<p>

Alice walked out of the living room with Raph on her left and Mikey on her right, she saw Dana and decided not to make eye contact with her but walked into the dojo but before she walked in she called for Mikey.  
>"Mikey can you get Donnie please and tell him to meet me in the dojo" Alice asked<br>"Sure" Mikey said.

After Leo was done crying Dana wiped his tears away with her injured fingers and she just looked at him in the eyes. She pulled his face towards hers and she smashed her lips against Leo's. Leo stood there wide eyed for this was the very first time that Dana ever initiated a kiss.

Alice stood in the dojo in silence when she heard small and silent foot steps walk towards her.  
>"You wanted me" Donnie said quietly.<p>

But slowly leo kissed her back. Dana shoved her tongue into his mouth exploring her mouth and French kissing him. He moaned at the sensation. Dana just smirked.

Alice turned and faced Donnie, her eyes Black and her tail flicking.  
>"Alice i wasn't doing anything with Dana but patching her up" Donnie said.<p>

Leo picked up Dana and brought her into his room. They both laid down on the bed together and took a nap.

Alice walked up to Donnie and slowly got closer to his lips kissing him lightly and putting her hands on his shoulders.

Leo moved in his sleep so thst he brought Dana into his arms and pulled her into his chest. She did not stir. She slept soundly.

"Dont worry Donnie i trust you and Dana but i must make it clear to everyone that your mine" and with that Alice's sharp teeth pierced through his shoulder skin.  
>"Ow" Donnie moaned<br>"Dont worry the hardest part is over" Alice said giving him a quick kiss.

Dana woke up and she saw mikey. Dana was a little upset. She found out from leo.  
>"Look Dana I am so sorry. Alice means nothing to me. I was just trying go comfort her because she thought you and donnie were a thing.<br>"Oh I see. Well it's cool but there is one thing I must do though. Don't worry it doesn't hurt though. Wondering what she meant Dana used some of her light magic and branded mikey with a seal on his arm.  
>"That is to show everyone you're mine and thst you belong to me" she said.<br>Mikey could only stand there dumbfounded.

"Aww baby your bleeding" Alice said as Donnie's shoulder started to bleed.  
>"I'll go clean it up" Donnie said. But Alice held his still.<br>"Ill do it myself" Alice said as her tongue traced the bite mark on his shoulder.

"See mikey? I told you it doesn't hurt" Dana said.  
>"Uh yeah well anyways come here babe"<br>The seal mark in his arm disguised itself as a piece of skin on Mikey's arm blending into his green skin. Mikey pulled Dana to him and kissed her passionately.

Alice licked his shoulder moving up to his neck making him moan quietly.

Mikey shoved his tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth French kissing her. Dana moaned at that. Mikey moved his hands to her butt and started to grope her butt squeezing her butt cheeks. Dana moaned again as he continued kissing her.

"How about we move to your room" Alice whispered to Donnie. Donnie then grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her out of the dojo and into his room.

That's when leo walked in. Leo picked her up in his arms and mikey followed and they went into mikey's room.

"Wow you were amazing" Alice said giving Donnie a quick kiss.

2 hours later  
>All three were just panting and sweating like crazy.<br>"Wow that was great" Dana said.  
>"That was awesome!" Both mikey and leo said.<p>

Alice stood up, blew Donnie a kiss and headed for the shower. But before she could open the door she heard the water running from the shower, she opened to door and pepped inside, she saw a red bandanna on the floor. She snuck into the bathroom and removed her clothes, then slowly and quietly got into the shower.  
>"Hey Raphie" Alice said in a happy tone. Raph turned around and pulled Alice close holding her wet naked body.<br>"Hey babe" He said as he started to kiss her neck slowly.

Leo and mikey started kissing her again this time going for her neck. Lro and mikey began kissing and licking all over her neck enjoying the feel of her soft skin. Dana moaned at the sensations she was getting. Then they moved to her breasts kissing and licking her breasts. They both cupped one breast in each of their hands and began to rub and massage them.

Raph grabbed Alice's Hips and pulled her in tight, her breast's pushing up against him chest causing her to moan at the feeling.  
>"Damm babe your sexy when your in the shower" Raph said as he smashed his lips with hers and they french kissed in the shower.<p>

Dana moaned.  
>"God guys stop messing with me. Ugh it feels so damn good!"<br>"You are so hot when you make those cute little noises" mikey said.  
>"You are so beautiful" Leo said.<br>They began to suck on each nipple teasing the buds with their tongues. Then they groped her breasts and then they stopped. They went to her thighs and began to stroke her thighs both leo and mikey kissed her entrance and both put a finger inside her. They moved them all around in their Dana moaning even louder.

Raph began to touch Alice everywhere making her moan louder then she did before. He slid his hand down Alice's stomach and and towards her entrance making her gasp at the sensation.  
>"Please..." Alice moaned<br>"Please what babe" Raph whispered into her ear. Alice was losing control of herself she wanted him so bad but she had to wait.  
>"Please not now...please... just play" she moaned digging her nails into his shoulder, he smirked at what Alice was doing it made him feel good.<p>

Pumping their fingers in her pussy until they both added another finger in their pumping thrn in their even faster Dana was in ecstasy. Then they slid their fingers out and both kissed Dana passionately on the lips each shoving there tongues into her mouth.

Raph wanted to go further but Alice pushed him back. She got out of the shower dried off, got changed and left.

After that Dana parted from them and went to go take a shower. What she didn't know was that raph was in there and he was looking upset.  
>"Um I am going to take a shower raph so could you please get out?"<br>"Huh? Oh yeah sure sorry. I will be out shortly"  
>"Is something wrong? You can talk to me about it" Dana said trying to comfort him.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Well Dana well me and Alice were uh doing things you see and before we got any further she wanted us to stop and then she left. It just feels like she will ever do it with me"  
>"Give her time. She is only 15 after is not ready yet. You have to respect what she wants or doesn't want"<br>"Yeah that is true. I feel a lot better now. Thanks Dana"  
>"No prob Raph anytime"<br>And with that Dana gave him a nice comforting hug. Raph hugged her back.  
>"Now if you'd be so kind as to go I need to take MY shower"<br>Alice walked back to Donnie's room and sat next to him on his bed.  
>"Donnie i know you and Raph want to go further and i loved the way you played with me but i cant" Alice said turning to him.<br>"I fully understand Alice but i just hope Raph does to" Donnie said hugging her, Alice hugged him back.  
>Dana was taking her shower and she washed her body and shampooed her hair. That's when she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist. Someone began kissing all over her neck. She moaned as the person continued nipping at her neck.<br>Alice walked out of Donnie's and walked to Raph's opening the door slowly stepping in.  
>"Hey babe" Raph said. Alice didnt reply, she walked up to him and looked into his eyes and sighed then gave him a hug.<br>"Are you ok babe" Raph asked.  
>She turned around and she saw that it was leo. Leo wrapped his arms around her and now kissed her cheeks and then he went to her lips kissing her and shoving his tongue in her mouth.<br>"I know you are upset with me" Alice said looking down not looking at Raph but the floor  
>"Yeah kind of" Raph whispered<br>"Im sorry Raph but there is one thing you can do that will cheer you up" Alice whispered looking back up at him.  
>After that they stopped kissing and Dana got out of the shower and leo stayed in the shower showering. Nothing but clad in a towel she bumped into mikey. She didn't want anymore right now so she tried to walk past mikey but he wouldn't move.<br>Alice whispered something into Raph's ear and a smirk grew on him face.  
>"Then maybe i should turn off the light to make it more fun" Raph said leading her to the bed.<br>"Turn off the light and find the prize" Alice said trying to sound sexy.  
>"Mikey please move. I don't want to do anything with you right now. I don't feel like it"<br>"Come on babe. You and I both know that that's a know you want me" mikey said as he put his arms around Dana and pulled her closer to him. He put his face ingo he neck and sniffed her neck.  
>"Damn babe you smell so good"<br>Alice sat on the bed still as the lights went out she stood up and took a step forward and listen to the sound of moving feet but she couldn't hear anything and this excited her.  
>"Raphie?" Alice asked trying harder to listen to is sound.<br>"Mikey please stop. I really don't want to do anything right now" but suddenly mikey grinded into her. She gasped at that. She was so mad she slapped mikey in the face, got out of his hold, and went away to go change.  
>Alice was getting nervous Raph wasn't responding to her and her excitement was fading slowly.<br>"Raph?" Alice asked she walked back to the bed carefully trying not to hit anything on the way, when she sat down she felt something grab up to her hips and pull her down fast.  
>"Raph what are you?" Alice said to Raph as he held her down<br>Dana quickly went into Leo's room got changed and went to go apologize to mikey. She went into his room but found out that mikey wasn't there. She looked all over the lair for mikey but he was nowhere to be found. Leo approached her.  
>"Leo I can't find mikey anywhere. I wanted to apologize to him but he's gone!"<br>"I think I know where he is. Follow me Dana"  
>Raph held Alice down by her wrists tightly so she couldn't get away, Alice's Excitement grew.<br>"Lets have some fun babe" Alice smirked as he started to kiss and lick her neck with his soft tongue.  
>Leo lead Dana out into the sewers and that's when they saw mikey banging his fists against a wall.<br>"Mikey stop it. You are going to make your hands bleed"  
>"Look Dana I am so sorry. I should've respected what you wanted or didn't want in this case"<br>"I am sorry I slapped you. I just got so mad at you for doing that even after I told you no"  
>"I know and I am so sorry"<br>Raph slid his hand down Alice's skirt and under her panties, rubbing her entrance slowly, she gripped his shoulder as his pace picked up.  
>"Raph i know what you doing" Alice said tightly closing her eyes<br>"I told you before play only". Raph didnt reply but his pace picked up a lot faster making Alice arch her back and moaning.  
>"It's ok mikey. I know you're sorry. Come here you" and so mikey went to Dana who hugged him really tight. Mikey just hugged her back in return. Leo got behind Dana and hugged her from behind pulling her to his chest.<br>"Guys I am going to need your help. The final battle is nearing. I must defeat him" Dana said in a serious tone.  
>Alice looked into Raph's eyes and saw Excitement with a hint of lust and need, what was her doing? why is he going deeper? should i be scared? Alice repeated over and over in her head.<br>"Raph please" Alice moaned out but he still didnt reply. She looked back into his eye and saw that his lust and need were growing.  
>"If there is anything thst we can do to help please let us know" Leo said.<br>"Ok well the only thing that can defeat him is my light magic and this staff. I have to combine my powers with this staff and then he will die and never ever rise again" Dana said in a dark tone.  
>"Raph i want to get up" Alice said trying to push him off but her didnt move<br>"Alice you told me you only want me to play but i dont think i can anymore" Raph said pumping her faster, she gasped at the feeling she loved the feeling but it wasn't right.  
>"Raph stop please" Alice whined.<br>"Whoa Dana are you ok? Calm down there for a sec. You sounded evil for a second there"  
>"Oh I was just pretending to be evil. Mwuahahaha!" Dana said in a fake really bad evil laugh.<br>"Get off me" Alice said trying to fight him but he was just to strong  
>"Please Raph i dont want this im to young" Alice said and tears started to fall from her eyes. Raph stopped when he saw her tears.<br>"Im...im so sorry Alice" He said getting off of her and sitting back on the bed.  
>Both leo and mikey started laughing really hard at her.<br>"Babe you are just too adorable" mikey said.  
>"You are so cute" Leo said.<br>Dana just blushed at what the both of then said to her.  
>"So let's go guys. I got to get some stuff from my apartment to help defeat him"<br>"Ok let's go" the both of them said.  
>Alice stood up from the bed wiping her tears away.<br>"Raph i know that you and Donnie want me so bad but im just scared" Alice said trying to keep in the tears.  
>"But... but i will consider it if you and Donnie are safe" Alice said walking towards the door<br>"Alice what do you mean safe?" he asked  
>"I want you two be safe before we do anything" Alice said opening the door and closing it behind her.<br>All three made it to her apartment. She got all the necessary things of her tribe she needed. She was going to perform a ritual. One that would end kurtihach's life. They went back to the lair.  
>Alice walked out of Raph's room and saw Dana walk into the lair with Leo and Mikey.<br>"Dana what is all that" Alice said to Dana as she walked down the stairs.  
>"Oh this is all for the ritual I must perform in order to kill kurtihach" Dana said. She gathered all of the things from mikey and Leo and started putting them together.<br>Alice stood there then she felt a pair of hands wrap them self's around her waist, she looked up thinking it was Raph but it was Donnie.  
>"Did you talk to Raph?" Donnie asked<br>"Yeah i did" Alice said looking away from Donnie  
>"What happened?" Donnie asked.<br>Leo and mikey were just watching as Dana finished putting it together. There was a huge sword and a shield she made out of the parts she got from her house.  
>"Well this is what I needed" she said to the guys.<br>"Uh what the shell are those going to do" mikey asked.  
>"These things will be the ones to kill him. I infused thrm with all my light magic abilities. As of right now I am no longer a light Mage. I gave all my powers to these artifacts. These will end him once and for all"<br>"Isn't there a way to end him without killing him?"  
>"No unfortunately there's not. This is the only way"<br>"Alice what did he do?" Donnie asked  
>"I walked into his room we uh did somethings but after awhile it seemed like he was just losing control" Alice said.<br>"Yeah this is the only way. I have to kill him. Plus he deserves it" Dana said.  
>"If that's how it's meant to be Dana then so be it" leo said.<br>"But i told him one thing. If you and Raph were safe then i would consider it" Alice said.  
>"Ok I am going to put these somewhere safe" said Dana. Dana went away and mikey and Leo were talking to each other.<br>"Alice do you really think your up for it?" Donnie asked putting a hand on her shoulder  
>"I dont know Donnie i would like some time to think about it" Alice said looking up at Donnie.<br>Dana came back and sent over to alice.  
>"So alice are you up for it?" Asks Dana.<br>Alice's mind was in a different place and she just heard Dana.  
>"Oh sorry what" Alice asked Dana.<br>"I said are you up for it? Are you ready? Because I will need your help and everyone else's" Dana said.  
>Alice looked up at Dana, and her eyes went black.<br>"Im ready anything for you" Alice said smiling showing Sharp teeth.  
>Dana was a little afraid of Alice's appearance so she backed away a little bit. Then she nervously said,<br>"Uh yeah th-that's great alice uh bye" Dana said as she took her artifacts and ran off with them.  
>"Shit" Alice said walking up to Donnie<br>"What? what happened?" he asked  
>"I forgot i haven't showed Dana my form before and i just did and scared her away" Alice said in a annoyed tone.<br>Dana went out of the lair and was busy putting her artifacts away and hiding them in a safe place. She didn't mean to run away. She just never saw her best friend look like that before. Once Dana was done leo and mikey met up with her in the sewers.  
>"So did you hide them in a safe place?" Leo asked.<br>"Yes I did" Dana said.  
>"So what do we do now?" Asks mikey.<br>"I really should of waited but no" Alice complained  
>"Its ok Alice just wait until she comes back and then explain to her" Donnie said giving her a hug.<br>"Hmm. Oh I know! How about you guys come to my place for lunch?"  
>"Sure sounds great" said mikey.<br>"Thank you for inviting and having us" said leo.  
>"No prob. Anytime for my two favorite guys" she said to them as she kissed both on the cheek.<br>Alice looked up as saw Raph leaving his room and come down the stairs towards them.  
>"Alice i just want to apologize for what i did" Raph said giving her a hug<br>"Oh Raph its ok i forgive you" Alice said hugging him back.  
>"So where's Dana and Leo and Mikey?" Rah asked. Alice looked around the lair from her spot but couldn't see then.<br>"I actually dont know" said Alice.  
>They went up the man hole and they went to Dana's apartment. Dana made then sandwiches and they sat down at her kitchen table and ate.<br>"Wow this is good" the both of them said.  
>"Thanks you guys" Dana said.<br>"Im kinda hungry" Raph said walking towards  
>"Same lets make noodles" Alice said following Raph<br>"Ill help" Donnie said following after Raph and Alice.  
>15 Minutes later they all sat down and at noodles together.<br>After they ate lunch Dana suggested some board games.  
>"Come on guys. I am totally going to beat your asses in these games"<br>"You're on" the both of them said.  
>They started playing clue.<br>Alice and Donnie finished doing the dishes and walked out to the living where Raph was sitting, Alice went over and sat next to him and Donnie sat next to her.  
>"Hey you guys wanna see something cool" Alice asked both boys<br>"Sure" they both said. Alice stood up and faced both of them, she closed her eyes tight and opened them back up slowly reveling her red eyes.  
>"Cool how did you do that" Donnie asked<br>"Well its like turning my eyes black but turning them red" Alice explained.  
>"I know who did it. It was scarlet with the trophy in the guest house" Dana said.<br>Mikey liked through the envelope and revealed the cards to her.  
>"Yay I did it! I won! Whooo!" Dana triumphantly cheered.<br>"You guys want to play sorry next?"  
>"Sure!" They both said.<br>"Can you change them to anything else?" Raph asked  
>"No red and black is all i can do at the moment" Alice said.<br>"There! Woooohooo I got all my guys in home first before you two did! I win again!"  
>"Okay no more games babe. You keep on winning all of them" mikey said.<br>"Ugh fine" Dana said with a pout.  
>"Hey there beautiful, you are just too cute" Leo said.<br>"Anything else you can do?" They both asked  
>"Well there is one thing im working on" Alice said<br>"What is it?" Donnie asked  
>"Im trying to get my tail to change color from fox red to wolf white" said Alice.<br>"Ok so guys let's go back to the lair. So they all went back to the lair.  
>"Uh alice where are you?" Dana called.<br>"Im here" Alice said from the Dojo.  
>Alice had to change from her animal from back to her normal one before Dana walked in.<br>"Hey Dana".  
>"Hi alice listen uh I didn't mean to run off. It's just that I never saw you like that before so you kind of scared me" Dana said with a friendly smile.<br>"Im sorry i should of told you before i showed you and i didnt even show you every thing" Alice said chuckling and smiling.  
>"Well not only that but you did keep this big huge secret away from me" Dana said looking down kind of smiling.<br>"But then again I never told you my big huge secret either" Dana said laughing.  
>Alice started laughing and smiling showing her sharp teeth again.<br>Dana just laughed even harder until she stopped. She put a hand in front alice and atsrtec sensing her surroundings.  
>"Someone is here. I can sense them" Dana said.<br>Alice's eyes went black and her tail appeared.  
>"Who is it" Alice whispered to Dana.<br>"It's him. I am going after him" Dana quickly dashed off went and got her artifacts and then ran into the sewers.  
>"Dana wait" Alice called to her but she didnt stop.<br>Dana continued to run in the sewers until she stopped and saw a huge shadow on the wall.  
>"I've got you now kurtihach. You will never hurt me or rape me ever again!"<br>Suddenly she got out her artifacts and made a circle around her. She put the objects and her in the middle. She began chanting and speaking in native american.  
>"Dana where are you" Alice called running through the sewer tunnels not knowing where to go.<br>Suddenly within the circle Dana's body started to glow and then she got up and aimed the sword and the shield at kurtihach.  
>"By my powers I command you to go back to the shadows from whence you came. Begon into oblivion!"<br>And so she raised the sword and aimed for his heart and sliced right through his body and right through his heart and then she chopped his head off.  
>"Dana answer me" Alice called.<br>"Im lost" she said to herself.  
>"Finally it is done. I have finished it. Never again will my people be plagued by such a monstrosity" Dana said as she closed and git rud of the barrier and her body stopped glowing. She with the last of her light magic destroyed his head into oblivion and she sat on the ground thinking about things.<br>Alice rounded the corner and saw Dana on the floor.  
>"Dana are you ok" Alice asked running over to her side.<br>Dana didn't hear alice. She thought longs and hate about things and she looked at herself and noticed that her head was bleeding really bad. She knew that kurtihach never attacked her yet what was going on. Still wondering why or how she fell to the ground lost consciousness and blacked out.  
>"Dana!" Alice put a hand on her unconscious friend and picked her up bridle style and ran back to the lair.<br>"Leo Mikey quickly its Dana" Alice yelled running into the lair.  
>"What? What's wrong with her?" They asked.<br>"She beat kurtihach but she lost consciousness and she won't wake up!" Alice said to them.  
>"We have to do something" Leo said as he caressed her face.<br>Alice gave Dana to Leo and her carried her over to the couch.  
>"I just hope she'll be ok" Alice said to Raph and Donnie.<br>3 weeks later  
>Dana suddenly woke up opened her eyes and gasped. She got up and she started to move around but when she tried to walk she stumbled and she fell almost had leo not saved her. She looked into Leo's eyes. He was so happy she was finally conscious he kissed her hard on her lips.<br>Donnie and Raph walked into the room and saw Dana.  
>"Dana your awake" Donnie said coming over with Raph.<br>They were still kissing until Dana finally let go and Leo stopped kissing her.  
>"Yeah I am how long was I out? A few hours?"<br>"No Dana you were out for three weeks" donnie said.  
>"We were so worried about you" mikey said as he came into the room. Dana felt on her head bandages. Her head was wrapped in bandages.<br>"How'd I get this injury?" Dana asked donnie.  
>"That I still don't know"<br>"Alice missed you a lot" Raph said with a sad smile, the room went silent with the mentioning of her name.  
>"Where's alice raph?" She asked raph.<br>No one answered.  
>"Come on guys. This is not funny. Where is she?"<br>The boys exchanged looks of sadness then Raph looked back at Dana.  
>"Dana" Raph putting a hand on her shoulder<br>"Alice is" He paused like her couldn't say anything  
>"Not here anymore" Raph said in a serious tone.<br>"Di-did she die? Is she dead? Please tell me it isn't true!" Dana just slumped got on her knees and started crying her eyes out.  
>"We actually dont know if shes dead or alive" Donnie said to Dana<br>"We searched every where for her but we just couldn't find her" Raph said.  
>"What do you guys mean? Why would she be gone? She's supposed to be here with you guys!" Dana screamed.<br>"I dont know she just left" Raph said tears streaming down his face.  
>"She can't just leave. There has to be a reason for it" Dana tried to get up but she couldn't and she almost fell again had mikey not caught her this time.<br>"It seems Dana can't fully walk yet. She needs to be in a wheelchair for right now" Donnie said.  
>"Great my legs are fuckin useless and I can't use them!" Dana whined.<br>Raph walked out of the room and up to his bedroom and closed the door with a slam.  
>"Raph is still upset about her gone" Donnie said to Dana.<br>Mikey picked Dana up into his arms and held her bridal style.  
>"I wish I knew where she was or why she disappeared" Dana said still crying.<br>"Well after you didnt wake up after a week Alice just went silent like she didnt talk or eat or sleep she just seemed her mind fade" Donnie explained.  
>"Hmm that is very strange. That is very weird. It's like her whole life depended on me. It's like her very sanity needed me to keep her sane and normal. I do not understand that. Something is wrong with alice. That's doesn't sound like the alice I know" Dana said.<br>"The only thing she said to me was why?" Donnie said  
>"But i didnt know what she meant and when i asked her what it meant she just walked away".<br>"That is very strange. Something is wrong with her. We have got to find her. But I can't yet because I can't walk yet"  
>"Leave this to us. You just focus on getting better" Donnie said.<br>"Raph" Donnie called  
>"Yeah" Raph said as he walked into the room<br>"Come on lets go and do another look for her" Donnie said, Raph sighed but agreed  
>"Leo Mikey are you guys coming?" Donnie asked.<br>"Mikey will go but I must stay here and watch over Dana. I don't want her alone" Leo said.  
>"Alright babe I will see you later" mikey said as he kissed Dana on the lips.<br>So mikey donnie and raph left.  
>Alice's POV<br>Alice sat on the roof tops watching everything go bye lights fading here and there.  
>"Leo can you help me into the kitchen? I am hungry"<br>"Sure but first here"  
>Leo got her the wheelchair from Donnie's lab and sat Dana in it. Then he took her with the wheelchair and pushed her into the kitchen.<br>"Ok Mikey you take the roof's and me and Donnie will take the Ally's" Raph said  
>"Ok lets go" They all said before they ran off.<br>"Thanks so much leo. I am sorry I am such a pain and useless right now" Dana started to cry. Leo just put a hand in her cheek and wiped her tears away. Then he kissed her on her forehead.  
>"You are not a pain and you are not useless Dana. Never ever think that" leo said as he bumped his forehead to hers and smiled at her.<br>"Donnie you see anything?" Raph said to Donnie  
>"No, what about you Mikey?" Donnie said to Mikey through his shell cell.<br>Leo put his hands on top of hers and squeezed her hands and entwined his fingers with hers.  
>"I love you Dana"<br>"I like you too leo"  
>Dana and Leo hugged each other. After that Dana got something to eat and then after that Dana was tired.<br>"No nothing yet, wait" Mikey said  
>"What! what is it Mikey" Donnie asked<br>"I think i found her" Mikey said to Donnie  
>"Where are you" Raph asked coming over<br>"Next to the old museum" Mikey said.  
>So leo picked up Dana into his arms and he put her down in his bed. Then he went in beside her brought her to his chest wrapped his arms around her and soon fell asleep too.<br>Mikey jumped roof to roof quickly and quietly trying to to be seen.  
>"Mikey come where are you" Mikey heard someone calling him from the ally down below him.<br>"Up here quickly" he called to Raph and Donnie.  
>"So where is she" Donnie asked jumping up to the platform.<br>"Up there" Mikey said pointing to Alice sitting on the edge of the building.  
>"Quicky give Dana a call and tell her" Raph said to Mikey.<br>Dana woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She got out of bed and crawled to her cell phone.  
>"Yeah mikey what is it?"<br>"We found alice" mikey said.  
>"Really? That's great. Please bring her back here immediately" Dana said.<br>Alice heard a sound behind her, she quickly turned around and got on all four's snarling and growling.  
>"Who's there" she growled.<br>"It's me mikey. Alice where have you been? Dana finally woke up and she wants to see you. Plus she is worried about you" he said to her coming closer to her.  
>"Stay away from me" Alice growled taking a swing at Mikey but he stood back.<br>"Im not safe to be around and i cant be around Dana" Alice said hiding her cuts all over her legs and hiding her tail white as snow not red like a fox.  
>"Easy there. Calm down alice. What the shell happened to you? It's ok. You can tell me" mikey said in a calming voice.<br>Alice backed up to the edge of the building hiding her eyes and face.  
>"Please Mikey i cant go back" she said holding her tears in.<br>"Yes you can alice. We will get through this together. All of us. Dana really needs you. She's worried sick about you" mikey came closer to her.  
>"We will find a way to help you"<br>"I said stay back" she took another swipe at him but her foot slipped and she feel into the ally hitting the ground and going unconscious.  
>Mikey picked her up into his arms and dialed his shell cell. He called raph.<br>"Raph I found her and she is unconscious. I am taking her back to the lair"  
>"Ok" Raph said<br>"Donnie Mikey's got her lets head back" Raph said heading for the lair with Donnie.  
>Mikey went back to the lair put alice on the couch and Dana and Leo came in.<br>"You found her mikey!" Dana said kissing mikey oh the lips.  
>"What happened?" Leo asked.<br>"Well I found her by a museum and she looked to be more feral like more animal than human. She tried to attack me but she slipped fell and now she is knocked out" mikey explained.  
>Raph and Donnie ran into the lair and as Alice.<br>"Alice are you ok" Raph said running to her side  
>"She cant hear you she unconscious" Mikey said.<br>"I am just glad that she is safe and here with us" Dana said as she rolled the wheelchair over to alice.  
>"Whats up with her tail its white now?" Raph asked.<br>"Yeah it's very weird. Her tail used to be red" Dana said.  
>Donnie walked over and checked her out, looking at her eyes and mouth.<br>"Her eyes are full black and red in the middle and her teeth are sharper" He said.  
>"Yes I see that too. It seems she is becoming more animal. Hopefully there is a cure. But that's a lot to hope for" Dana said.<br>"She will probably freak out again like she did with me. Should we restrain her?" Mikey asked.  
>Alice realized that she was in the lair and she saw the Turtles and Dana, Donnie went to touch her cheek when she to a swing at him and biting his direction.<br>"Yes hold her down" Leo said.  
>Dana was perfect for situations like this. She had rope for a time like this. The turtles began tying her up and once they were done Dana asked her.<br>"Alright alice now you will tell me everything I need to know so that I can help you. Got it?" She asked in a stern voice.  
>Alice didnt reply but she snarled and growled at Dana trying to get free from the rope bindings.<br>"Alice please we just want to help" Donnie said getting closer to her again.  
>"Ok I need to take more precautions" Dana said.<br>She put a helmet over Alice's head so thst she couldn't bite or attack anyone. Then she put metal cord all around Alice's body. Just in case the ropes failed.  
>"Alice we want to help you" Dana said.<br>Alice still struggled flicking her tail in front of her.  
>"Let me go" She whispered.<br>"No alice. This is for your own good. Until we figure out what is happening to you, you must stay like that" Dana said.  
>Alice growled loud and struggled even more.<br>"What do we do?" Raph asked Dana.  
>"Well I now longer have any light magic but my staff still had a little bit left. I will erect a barrier around her and she can not get out from it. It will be too strong and too powerful" Dana said to raph.<br>Dana in her wheelchair grabbed her staff started chanting and erected a barrier around alice.  
>Alice growled at Dana she wanted to be free not it a cage.<br>"Let me out now" Alice yelled.  
>"No I refuse. You are staying in there and that is it!" Dana all but yelled it to her.<br>"Dana i just want to keep you safe" Alice said as small tears fell from her eyes.  
>"Sorry alice I know but it's for your own good. You can't hurt people. This is to protect you and to protect others" Dana said as a tear fell from her eye.<br>"People get in my way and I won't let that happen again" Alice said growling at Dana.  
>"No one's getting in your way alice. We are just trying to save you. That is all" Dana said as she rolled away in her wheelchair.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Alice growled her jaws snapping at Dana, she struggled and pushed and pulled trying to get free, but she couldn't.  
>"Please" Alice whined to Dana.<br>"Begging will get you nowhere. Now be good shut up and listen to us and to what we have to say" Dana said with a serious dead look in her eyes.  
>Alice's eyes kept changing from full black to full red, she was breathing heavily and growling showing her white and shape teeth threatening everyone.<br>Dana just ignored her abs rolled away in her wheelchair.  
>"Donnie raph leo mikey we got to do something. This is not the alice we know and love" Dana said to all of them.<br>"I know but what can we do if we even get close to her she'll bite us" Raph said.  
>"Looks like everyone will have to stay away from her for right now. Until we figure out what to do with her" Dana said to raph.<br>"But i need to get some blood samples from her to see if she has been infected" Donnie explained to Dana.  
>"I have way you can do that. Alice will be completely constrained and restrained and you can take blood samples from her. Her mouth will just have to be muzzled when you do it though"<br>"Who putting on the muzzle tho?"  
>"I will have to. Don't worry though. She will not be able to hurt me. I protected myself by putting protection magic over myself. Or what's left of it anyway before I completely run out of light magic"<br>"Well then come on the quicker i get her blood samples the faster i can find a cure" Donnie said  
>"Ok ok don't rush me donnie. I got it" so Dana rolled her wheelchair over to the barrier. She went inside the barrier and quickly put the muzzle on Alice's face then quickly got out of there.<br>Alice screamed and growled she hated the muzzle.  
>"Get this off me now" Alice yelled trying to remove it.<br>Ignoring her Dana said to donnie,  
>"Alright donnie go ahead and get her blood samples. Don't worry she is secured real tight. There is no way she is coming out of all that"<br>Donnie walked over at Alice who was struggling and walked inside the barrier.  
>"Dont worry Alice this wont hurt" Donnie said trying to calm her down<br>"Donnie...please dont do this your my boyfriend you love me" Alice said looking up at him. Donnie stopped frozen.  
>"Oh for god's sake do I have to do everything around here?" Dana quickly went into the barrier, snatched the blood tubes and needles out of Donnie's hand, quickly took some blood from her then went with donnie out of the barrier.<br>"What happened?" Donnie asked Dana a little confused.  
>"She used the whole but donnie you love me thing crap out on you. You stood there frozen in shock and not knowing what to do. It's almost like she was controlling you or something" Dana said to him.<br>"Anyway thanks" Donnie said taking the blood tubes and walking into the lab.  
>"No prob donnie anytime" so Dana just rolled her wheelchair out of the lair and was exploring. She went over to where the water was flowing until she saw something swim right past her. She saw something very large and dinosaur like.<br>"Oh my god it can't be!" Dana exclaimed to herself.  
>"I have to get out of here and get back to the girls" Alice said to herself<br>"But how?".  
>Then she got an idea<br>"Raphie" She said in a sad tone.  
>Dana sensed that something was wrong. She quickly went back to the lair.<br>"Raph whatever you do don't do it! Don't listen to her! She is just tricking you so she can escape!"  
>Raph heard what she said and before he could go over to see what alice wanted he took Dana's warning.<br>"Ok. I got it. Thanks for the heads up!"  
>"Yep my pleasure"<br>"Thought you could fool him eh alice? But you can't fool me! I heard you a mile away!"  
>"Listen to me Dana if you dont let me go others will find me" Alice yelled pulling against the rope.<br>"And they are stronger then you" Alice said smirking at Dana.  
>"I don't trust you alice. Who are you talking about? What is going on and what has happened to you? You are no longer the alice I knew. Answer my questions alice!" Dana said almost yelling it now.<br>"Im not the only one and the only thing you'll hear out of me is the sound of me getting out of here" Alice said looking away from Dana.  
>Dana just banged her fists against the barrier.<br>"Ugh fine alice. If you won't answer me then I will have to resort to drastic measures!" Dana yelled now really mad and angry at alice now.  
>"Guys get in here there is something I must tell you!" Dana yelled.<br>"What do you mean?" Alice asked Dana still looking away  
>Then the boys walked in.<br>"What is it" Raph asked.  
>"Guys I fear doom is almost upon us. We must leave here and move out of here immediately. They are coming for us. I got visions of three girls just like alice coming after us and they want alice back. We must leave here!" Dana said now panicking.<br>"What this cant happen" Donnie said.  
>"Ohh it is and when they find me" Alice paused<br>"They'll what?" Raph asked  
>"Lets just say you guys wont be safe" Alice said smirking evilly.<br>"See? I told you guys! But I know where we will be safe and we are leaving alice behind. She is now evil as you can see. And since they are after her we should just leave her behind. We can hide in one of my dimensions or kurtihwch's dimensions. We will be safe there. They can't break through light magic" Dana said to them.  
>"Listen to me im not evil and you just got in my way im trying to do something good thats why i was outside the museum that night Mikey found me" Alice yelled.<br>Dana looked at her long and hard for a few seconds. Dana sighed.  
>"Fine I will let you go. I believe you and I trust you. I know you are still you under all that I see" Dana said smiling.<br>"Really you believe me" Alice said looking up at Dana.  
>"Yes I believe you but I hope I am not wrong!" Said Dana looking at alice seriously now.<br>Alice looked into Dana's eyes.  
>"Thank you"<br>So Dana got rid of the barrier, untied alice and let her go free.  
>"No prob alice" Dana said smiling.<br>Alice stood up and rubbed her red arms.  
>"Dana what ever happens you must trust me every step of the way" Alice said in a serious tone.<br>"I do. I trust you completely" Dana said.  
>Alice smiled and hugged Dana but when they were hugging Alice's tail twitched and so did her nose.<br>"Their coming" Alice whispered  
>"You guys have to get out of here"<br>"Ok we will. Guys come on let's go!" So Dana opened a pocket dimension with the official last of her powers and they disappeared into the void.  
>The lair went silent, Alice walked into Donnie's lab hoping her blood hadn't been used yet and it wasn't. She grabbed the tube and pored it down the drain, then she turned around and at lighting speed ran out of the lair.<br>The dimension thst Dana sent them to was all weird. They were in a bother New York city it seemed like but not the one that they were familiar with. Everything looked different too. Everyone was wearing outdated clothes and everything was 80s like.  
>"Where the shell are we?" Raph asked.<br>Alice ran back to the roof tops.  
>"Finally no one will stand in my way" Alice smirked evilly.<br>Alice ran to the top of the museum where the others where.  
>"There you are where have you been" A small girl with a lion tail asked<br>"Yeah we have been waiting for hours" Another with a fox tail said  
>"What happened to you?" Another with a puma tail asked.<br>"Uh guys wherever we are I don't like this place" mikey said.  
>"Yeah I don't like this place either. Let's go somewhere else. I may be out of magic power but my staff still had enoigh magic left for two more time space trips" Dana said. So she used her staff got out of thst dimebsion and went back to her dimebsion but they were in a different state. They found themselves in Washington.<br>"I just had a bit of trouble" Alice said walking to the edge of the roof where the others were.  
>"So is he inside" Alice asked<br>"Yeah he just locked the doors he has a late night tonight" The fox tailed girl said  
>"Come lets go"<br>"Well at least we're not in the middle of nowhere. Ahh it is so good to be back in my home state again. I can't see my family because all of my family is dead. They were all murdered by kurtihach. I really am the last of my family left" Dana said as she now started to cry.  
>Leo came up to here and hugged her.<br>"Hey now, it's ok. You avenged them. It's to be alright Dana. We should get going"  
>Dana wiped her eyes. "Yeah you're right" said Dana.<br>The girls jumped to the roof of the building and slowly opened up a window on the top floor.  
>"Ok Dani you go left, Maddie you go right and Ruby your with me" Alice whispered as all the girls went there ways.<br>"Oh guys I know where we can live for right now" Dana said.  
>"We'll live in my old log cabin just on the outskirts of town. It still has a usable good working truck that we can use" so with that they went to Dana's childhood home and each turtle picked out their bedroom.<br>"I guess I am on the couch" Dana said.  
>"No Dana you are not. You are sleeping with the both of us in one bed" Leo and mikey said. Dana blushed at that.<br>"Plus we need to wait on you hand and foot because you still can't walk yet" mikey said.  
>"Alice look at this" Ruby said calling Alice over, Ruby pointed towards a large lab with the person they were after inside.<br>"Get the others"  
>"Yeah speaking of that. Unless donnie can make those barps so they can me start walking again I'm afraid I'll be in a wheelchair forever!" Dana said. "Either that or I go to the hospital but tasting here is probably better wait hold on let me try it" Dana slowly got up out of her wheelchair and mikey and Leo each held one of her hands. She put one foot forwards and slowlyy but surely she was walking again.<br>"It's a miracle! I can walk again!" Dana triumphantly said.  
>"That's awesome Dana" said raph.<br>"Good job" said donnie.  
>Leo and mikey hugged Dana tight.<br>"I know you and donnie miss alice raph. But don't worry I am sure she"ll come back soon" Dana said to raph.  
>"Quickly this way" Alice said instructing the others to follow her. They jumped down and landed behind some moving boxes not making a sound.<br>"No what" Ruby asked.  
>"Ok well if we're going to be here for a certain amount of time we'll need to get food of course. Lucky for everyone I get paid handsomely. Oh and I call my agent and my manager saying I can't come into work for a certain amount of time. I told them I got injured really bad. Oh and I eill get groceries right now. Everyone else stay here"<br>"Hey Dani you see that ladder up there" Alice said pointing towards it  
>"Yeah"<br>"That is our escape route" Alice explained to them.  
>"Ok anyone have a plan?" Alice asked.<br>1 and a half hours later  
>Dana came back with a ton of groceries.<br>"Uh guys I could use your help"  
>All four turtles helped her. They helped get them out of the truck and they helped her put them in the fridge and in the cabinets and pantry. Raph and mikey sat down and watched some tv. Donnie made the old shed out back his new lab and Leo was meditating outside on an old tree stump.<br>"I can believe you pulled the alarm" Alice yelled at Dani  
>"Dont yell at me" Dani yelled back.<br>All the girls heard sirens outside.  
>"Its the cops come on Ruby leave him" Alice said running towards the ladder<br>"Fine" Ruby said throwing the man back on the ground and running up the ladder with the rest of the girls.

Raph's POV  
>"Guys get in here" Raph yelled to the rest of the group.<br>"What? What is it?" Donnie asked. Leo and Dana came in shortly after as well.  
>Raph picked up the remote and turned up the volume on the tv.<br>"Local scientist Doctor Remus was found beaten, bleeding and covered in cuts, bruises and bite marks in his lab. He explained to the police that four girls with what to him looked like tails attacked him in his lab police searched the area's but could not find these so called 'tail girls' and in other news..." Raph then muted the tv and looked back at the other with shocked looks on their faces.  
>"That-that sounds exactly like alice and her other 'friends'. Why would she be attacking an innocent human like that? That's just suck and wrong!" Dana all but cried out.<br>The others were just looking at her than back to raph. They didn't know what to say.  
>"Something is wrong i know Alice and she wouldn't just hurt a innocent human... would she?" Raph asked.<br>"Hey I know her better than anyone else! Or at least I thought I knew her. What is happening to my best friend?" asked Dana as she started to cry. Leo just soothed and rubbed her back as he hugged her.  
>"We have to get back to new York and find out whats happening to her i need to test those blood samples" Donnie said<p>

Alice's POV  
>"Why didnt we kill him he deserves it" Ruby said pacing back and forth<br>"Killing someone is never the answer but we had to hand him over to the police they will find traces of animal and human blood that isn't his in his lab and he will be sent to jail for testing on animal... and HUMAN'S" Alice explained.  
>"Uh donnie. I'm afraid those blood samples are gone. But lucky for you I have more. I knew alice was up to something. So when she when she thought we were gone I opened up a rip in space and saw alice throw the blood samples away. But she didn't know that when I took blood samples from her I never gave you all of them donnie. Sorry but I didn't want anything to happen to them" Dana said.<br>"You are truly amazing Dana" donnie said as he went over to her and hugged her real tight.  
>Donnie took the sample and ran out to his lab.<br>25 minutes later he ran back to the house.  
>"Guy's, Alice is going through changes like how humans get older we she is getting older, my test results say her whole body has changed her teeth have fallen out and thats why her teeth now are so big and sharp and same with her tail her tail changed color because she is getting older and she has traces of a chemical in her blood stream and that is what is causing her to get older quickly" Donnie explained to the others.<br>"Wow really? I never knew. But then again she hid things from me and never even bothered to tell me something as important as this. Is there a way to stop her from aging quickly? But that doesn't explain why she attacked that scientist. Wait a minute. I have a theory. Maybe those girls attacked him because he was experimenting with human and animal DNA and that is what made mutants like alice and her friends" Dana theorized.  
>"That might be why she was trying to get away" Donnie said<br>"and yes there is away to stop her from aging and its right here" Donnie held up four vile's of blue liquid.  
>"I made some for her friends too i bet their going through the same thing as Alice" Donnie said.<br>"Ok well we need to get back to NYC and fast. I know how but it's the last time I can or my staff can ever do something like this. Let's go" so they all huddled around Dana and Dana used her staff and they were transported to NYC.  
>"Alice that was the only guy who could stop us from aging and hes in jail" Ruby yelled at Alice<br>"I know we have to find a way to make it our self's" Alice yelled back.  
>Ruby grabbed Alice's arm and flipped her over her shoulder and slammed her down into the floor.<br>"Ahhh" Alice moaned in pain  
>"Ruby what are you doing!" Maddie said as Dani and Maddie ran to Alice's side helping her up, but as soon as Alice got to her feet she tackled Ruby to the ground biting her arms and scratching her face.<br>"We don't even know where they are. We got to find them before it's too late" donnie said.  
>"Yeah but where are they?" Dana asked.<br>So leo donnie mikey and raph went searching all over the city to find them. Dana couldn't use her light Magic anymore so she can't use a spell to sense them. Dana was alone.  
>"Dammit why do I have to be useless at a time like this?!" Dana yelled.<br>Alice stopped hurting Ruby and fell to the side of her and so did Dani and Maddie. All the girls were clutching their stomachs yelling in pain.  
>"Make it stop" Alice screamed.<br>They were in an old abandoned warehouse. Donnie quickly entered the warehouse and saw the girls on the ground lying in pain. Donnie was shocked at what he saw but he quickly gave them the cure. The other turtles and Dana entered the warehouse and saw donnie with the girls.  
>"Alice!" Dana screamed.<br>Alice was breathing heavily in Donnie's arms looking into his eyes.  
>"Donnie?" Alice whispered.<br>Dana raph leo and mikey just watched it going on. They sat there silently.  
>"Im right here Alice" Donnie said hugging her, her breathing was getting slower and slower and he could feel it as he hugged her.<br>"Alice whats wrong?" Donnie asked almost crying.  
>"What's going on? Alice what's wrong? Please tell me!" Dana said now crying as well.<br>"Don't you dare die on me alice!" Dana screamed.  
>Alice looked over at Dana and gave her a kind forgiving smile, then she turned back to Donnie.<br>"You...know...i...i love you and ra...Raph right?" She whispered to Donnie. She could her the ran from outside hit the ground.  
>Dana just walked outside She couldn't take it anymore. She slumped to the ground and she slammed her fists into the gravel or cement and tears streaming down her cheeks. She was getting soaking wet.<br>"Im tired of running Donnie and now i dont have to anymore" She whispered slowly lifting her hand to his face and lightly kissing his cheek.  
>"Alice please dont leave me" Donnie said crying now, his tears landing on her cheeks.<br>"I... wont leave ill be... right here" Alice whispered her breathing much slower now.  
>Dana couldn't take it anymore. She bashed her head against a wall causing her wounds to re open. Blood was gushing out of her head now and she felt lightheaded. She fell on the ground and she blacked out going unconscious.<br>Alice let one tear escape her eye, then she slowly closed them going limp in her body.  
>"NO Alice!" Donnie yelled more tears escaping his eyes and hugging her limp body tightly in his arms.<br>Dana quickly woke up and got up as she realized she didn't lose a lot of blood like how she thought she did. She stumbled back over to where Alice's limp body was in Donnie's arms. She couldn't cry anymore. All she could was stare.  
>"That's it then. She's gone" Dana said in a sad tone.<br>"No she's not i wont let her go" Donnie said gripping her tighter putting his head to her chest.  
>"No she's not dead she's alive i can hear her heart beating" Donnie said smiling.<br>Oh my god. Thank goodness!" Dana said in a happy tone. Dana tried to get up but her head was hurting to much. She felt lightheaded.  
>"Leo please take me back to Donnie's lab" Dana said in a weak voice. Leo picked her up in his arms bridal style and went back to the lair with her.<br>"Uh what about the other girls?" Mikey asked.  
>"Ill get them" Raph said and with that Dani was on his left shoulder Ruby on his right and Maddie in his arms.<br>"Ill grab Alice" Then Donnie picked Alice up bridle style and followed him out, down into the sewers and to the lair.  
>Leo stitched and patched up Dana's head again.<br>"Thanks leo. I feel so much better"  
>"Easy there kiddo. I know how you did it. You need to take care of your body more. Don't just go hurting now you hear?"<br>"Yes leo. I understand. Sorry" Dana said in a sad tone.  
>Leo just smiled at her and ruffled her hair and patted her head.<br>"It's fine Dana. Just know this. I will always be there to protect you and to save you"  
>"Thanks leo" Dana said as she started crying now.<br>"Don't forget me too babe. I will always keep you safe" he said as he flirted with her and gave her a wink.  
>Donnie walked into the lab and put Alice on the table and started to check her out to see if there was any damage, then Raph walked in.<br>"Where should i put Alice's friends" He asked.  
>"You can put them in my room and lay them out gently on my bed or on the couch if you prefer" donnie said to him as he was checking on alice.<br>"Ok" and with that Raph walked to Donnie's room and put the girls on the bed then left.  
>"How is she?" He asked walking back into the lab<br>"She'll be fine" Donnie said.  
>Dana just wiped her eyes and she smiled at them.<br>"Well I guess I am not a light mage anymore. That last battle with kurtihach drained all my powers out of me" Dana said.  
>"Well look at the bright side Dana your still pretty cool" Raph said.<br>"Really raph? Thanks a lot" Dana said as she smiled at him and blushed. She was flattered for the compliment.  
>"So uh what is donnie going to do with the other girls?" Dana asked.<br>"I guess when they wake up Alice will have to talk to them" Donnie said.  
>"Oh I see. Alright then. Wel, I sm heading off to sleep. Night guys" Dana said as she walked past and she yawned.<br>"Wait for me babe. It's my turn to sleep with you tonight" mikey said. So with that mikey picked Dana up bridal style and went into his room.  
>The next morning Donnie was still in his lab at Alice's side.<br>Dana woke up and she found that she was sandwiched between two bodies. On her right was mikey but on her left was leo. Leo and mikey both clung to her in desperation. Leo must've snuck in sometime during the night she thought. She got out of their hold got out of bed and went to take a shower.  
>Donnie went to the sink and got a cloth and wiped Alice's head humming to himself, Then she slowly opened her eyes.<br>"Alice" Donnie said hugging her tight  
>"Donnie" Alice said hugging him back.<br>They stopped hugging and smashed their lips together in a rough and passionate way.  
>Dana was still taking a shower when she she heard someone lock the bathroom door. She gasped as she felt two cold clammy hands slide down her sides.<br>"M-mikey?" But she couldn't say anything more as mikey crashed his lips into hers shoving his tongue in her mouth exploring her mouth and French kissing her. Dana whimpered and moaned as mikey left her lips and started trailing kisses all over her neck.  
>Breaking the kiss to take a breath Alice gave him another hug.<br>"Donnie i missed you" Alice said.  
>Before mikey could go any further Dana stopped him.<br>"Mikey no more right now. After I am done with my shower I want to see how alice is doing. Please go mikey"  
>Mikey sighed, "ok babe but later on we will have our fun" he said. Mikey got out of the shower. Dana completely not thinking only having her mind on one thing quickly got out of the shower wrapped a towel around herself and went to go see alice.<br>"Alice i must ask do you feel ready now?" Donnie asked  
>"Yes i think i do" And with that Donnie smashed their lips together and pushed her back on to the table Alice could only moan.<br>Dana went to Donnie's lab in nothing but a towel but she saw donnie and alice were busy so she quietly left went to Mikey's room got dressed and go out to watch some tv but mikey came in and locked his door.  
>"Hey baby you didn't thinkI forgot about you did you?"<br>"Mikey you don't sound to write. Mikey are you alright?"  
>"Never better babe. Now come on and let's go"<br>Dana sighed. "Fine mikey ready for round two?"  
>"You know I am always up for round 2 babe"<br>And with that mikey smashed his lips to hers and kissed her roughly and passionately.  
>"But not now" Alice said after getting a breath from her and Donnie kissing.<br>After that mikey went to kissing and licking her neck but Dana stopped him.  
>"I want to see alice mikey"<br>So Dana got up went out into the lair and went into Donnie's lab and saw alice.  
>"Dana" Alice said getting up and walking over to her.<br>"Yeah alice. What is it?" Dana asked as she turned her head to the side.  
>Alice gave Dana a hug.<br>"Im glad your here" Alice said.  
>"Me too" Dana said as she returned Alice's hug.<br>"Are you ok?" Asks Dana.  
>"Yeah i just felt really tired" Alice said.<br>"No that's not it at all alice! Please tell me what happened to you. I don't want to ever go through something like that again!" Dana said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
>Alice looked away from Dana.<br>"After you didnt wake up i had to face the truth, so i left but when i was out in the park the man who did this to me captured me again. He took me to his lab and did one last test on me but it went all wrong" Alice explained as her eyes started to water.  
>"Oh I see. You must've gone through an awful lot. I feel so bad for you alice" Dana said as she wiped her eyes and hugged her friend.<br>"But im still a monster, a freak, a killer!" Alice said why'll tears fell from her eyes.  
>"No you're not alice. You had no control over that. It's not your 't blame yourself" Dana said as she hugged her friend even tighter.<br>Alice just stood there crying as her friend hugged her.  
>"Thats why i left, because sooner or later i would of lost control and killed you" Alice said still crying.<br>Dana just hugged her friend even tighter.  
>"It's ok Dana. It's alright now. It's over" Dana said to alice.<br>Alice removed Dana's hand from herself and turned to face her.  
>"No you dont understand its not over i will keep acting this way until my mind is lost" Alice said looking down at her hands.<br>"R-really? Seriously? It's not over?" Dana asked.  
>"But im controlling myself better then i did before" Alice said with a sad smile.<br>"But there is one thing that will never change" Alice said silently.  
>"And what's that? You can tell me" Dana said in a depressed tone.<br>"Im still a killer and i always will be one" Alice said as she started crying again.  
>"I see..." Dana did not know what else to say. She just stayed silent.<br>Alice wiped her tears away, lifted her head up slowly and walked out of the room towards the dojo, where she bumped into Raph.  
>"Babe you awake" He said coming over to give her a hug but she didnt seem to respond.<br>"Hey, you ok?" Raph asked worried a little, but she did not answer him.  
>"Can you hear me?" He asked.<br>Dana just sat there. Suddenly Dana fell. Dana picked herself up and went into Leo's room.  
>Raph looked into her eyes and saw that they were black.<br>"Alice say something" Raph said but again she didnt respond, but she slowly opened her mouth showing her sharp teeth and her eye brows going down showing that she was getting madder.  
>"Donnie come here quickly" Raph called.<br>Donnie walked into the dojo.  
>"What is it" He ask<br>"Something is wrong with Alice"  
>Dana sensed something was wrong. She quickly went back to alice. She knew something as wrong with alice when alice and her were talking. She quickly went to Donnie's lab.<br>"Raph have you tied Alice down" Donnie asked  
>"Yeah" Raph said quickly tightening up the rope around Alice's Wrists and Ankles. Alice was growling uncontrollably moving her head from side to side.<br>Dana went into Donnie's lab and saw a,ice tied down and getting out of control.  
>"What is happening to her?" Dana asked.<br>"I dont know but im going to try and get a little more blood from her" Donnie said holding a needle and getting close to Alice.  
>"Ok donnie but be careful" Dana pleaded.<br>Donnie was at Alice's side, and injected her with the needle and quickly got the blood.  
>"Ok got it" Donnie said going to his computer and testing the blood.<br>"Alright well good luck with your research donnie" Dana said as she patted him on the shoulder.  
>"So what'd you find out?"<br>"Shes changing i mean not getting older but her mind has too sides one is human and the other is animal but shes in the middle. Meaning shes animal and human" Donnie explained.  
>"So how is she going to be able to control her animal side?" Dana asked.<br>"Thats the problem at such a young age she cant control it, its too strong" Donnie said.  
>"Then what's going to happen to her?" Dana asked.<br>"Tomorrow she should be ok but right now she a unstoppable killing machine" Donnie said in a serious tone.  
>"So does that mean that she will have to stay tied up again?" Dana asked.<br>"Yeah but without your light magic we will all have to watch her one of us is no match for her" Donnie explained.  
>"Ugh yeah that is true. My light magic used to keep her at bay. But I ran out of that. My magic got sucked dry for some reason when I beat kurtihach and somehow I sustained this injury to my head. So I am sorry but I can not help anymore. Just in case though I still got the metal cords to put around her body since I know the ropes will not hold her" Dana said. She got the metal cords and put them around Alice's body.<br>"Good idea Dana" Donnie said. Alice kept growling and kicking trying to get free.  
>"It's futile alice so give it up!" Dana practically yelled.<br>"How long is she going to be like this?" Raph asked  
>"About 5 hours" Donnie said.<br>Alice was smirking, her eyes reflecting the light through her pitch black eyes.  
>"Guys alice is planning something. Alice I've about had it with your scheming and your plans. You are not getting out and that's that!" Dana said.<br>"Im not planning anything" Alice said smirking  
>"Im just thinking i wonder whats happening to my friends in Donnie's room, i hope someone locked the door" Alice laughed.<br>"Uh did anyone lock the door?" Dana asked. Raph and donnie just looked at her shaking their heads no and just shrugged.  
>"I did though" said a voice.<br>Leo walked in.  
>"Don't worry Dana they will not be able to come out" leo said reassuring her.<br>"Kill joy" Alice said under her breath snarling at Leo.  
>"Sorry alice but it's for your own good" Dana yelled glaring at her giving her daggers.<br>"Come on just let me out for a bit, i wont run away promise, even Mikey can watch me" Alice said with a kind smile.  
>"Nope. No can do. As of right now I will not trust nor believe any word you ever say to me. I don't trust you and I don't believe you liar!" Dana shouted.<br>"You just wait till i get out of these bindings, then you'll be sorry" Alice growled at Dana snapping her teeth her way.  
>Dana just stood there unfazed. She was not intimidated nor was she afraid of alice. Dana stood her ground.<br>"YOU just wait. I will make you pay big time if you hurt any of them or if you hurt an innocent civilian!" Dana threatened her.  
>"I have my ways and I have a card up my sleeve" Dana said.<br>Alice lost it, she pushed and pulled against the bindings growling and snarling, her breathing was fast and quick.  
>"Dani! Ruby! Maddie!" Alice screamed.<br>"Oh they will not be coming around to help you any time soon. I sedated them. I drugged them so that they will not bring harm to any human. They will be out of action for at least five hours until you guys go back to normal" Dana said.  
>Alice looked straight at Dana, growling.<br>"How dare you touch my friends" She scream pushing more on the bindings.  
>"Geeez a,ice and hear I thiight I was your best friend! It doesn't look like it anymore. You just casted and through me aside a d found new friends to hang out with. How do you think I feel! Plus I did it for everyone's sake. I am trying to save people here and prevent you from killing everybody. I am just doing what is right" Dana said as tears were streaming down her cheeks.<br>Alice laughed Showing white sharp teeth.  
>"Always the dramatic one" Alice said smirking<br>"You always have to do whats right, well WAKE UP! Sometime's people get hurt and others die" Alice laughed.  
>Dana wiped her eyes.<br>"Well your the evil one! I do what's right! I follow my heart. I will not stand by and watch you kill innocent people! People don't have to die you fuckin idiot!" Dana said as she stormed out of Donnie's lab and slammed the door. The turtles were still in there and just watched what just transpired.  
>"One day she'll be sorry" Alice said under her breath.<br>"Whatever alice" Raph said rolling his eyes.  
>Alice just ignored Raph and turn way not even looking at him.<br>"So which one of us is first watching her?" Donnie asked.  
>"I guess I will" Raph said.<br>Raph sat in the room with Alice, no one spoke until Alice got an idea.  
>"Raphie" Alice asked in a sweet tone.<br>"It's not going to work alice so can it" Raph said.  
>"I wasn't going to do anything i just want you to sit next to me" Alice asked polity.<br>"Nice try alice. But I am not falling for it. I know you have ulterior motives. I am not going near you right now" Raph said.  
>"Come on...babe" Alice said.<br>"No can do. I am staying away from you. I know how you are right now. You don't fool me" Raph said.  
>Meanwhile with Dana<br>"I wonder how she's doing?" Donnie said aloud to the others.  
>Leo went go see Dana. Dana was very angry and mad.<br>"I know it's her evil self but still. She is evil! She's fucked up right now!" Dana was just talking aloud to herself.  
>"Hey Dana what's wrong?" Leo asked.<br>"Are you scared of me Raphie?" Alice asked smiling.  
>"No I am not scared of you. I just know better not to get near you when you are like this" Raph said.<br>"Then you are scared of me, and here i thought you weren't scared of anything" Alice said.  
>"I already told you alice! I am scared of you. My instincts just tell me to stay away from you because I know how you are" Raph said a little angrily.<br>"Scared" Alice said turning her nose from him  
>"Scared, scared, scared... SCARED!" Alice said laughing.<br>For once Raph did not answer her. He did not let his anger control him this time. He just ignored her and walked away from her. Donnie and her were the only ones still in his lab.  
>"Hey Donnie" She said in a soft voice.<br>Alice knowing Donnie to be easy she knew she could get him over.  
>"Yes Alice" Donnie said<br>"Will you sit next to me" Alice said in a small and soft voice  
>"Ok but only for a minute then i have to finish my research" Donnie said as he walked over and sat by her side.<br>Meanwhile with Dana.  
>"I am ok leo. I am fine. I just wish alice wasn't like this" said Dana. Soon Dana saw Raph.<br>"Hey Raph. Are you alright?" Dana asked.  
>"Stupid Alice" Raph as he walked off towards him room.<p>

Alice's POV  
>Alice brushed up against Donnie making him smile, she turned her head towards his neck and started to kiss and lick it causing him to moan quietly. She explored his shoulder lining it with kisses and licks, she moved from the shoulder to the neck. With a quick snap of her jaw she sunk her teeth into his neck hard drawing blood.<br>"AHHHH" Donnie yelled.  
>"Mikey come here" Dana said.<br>Mikey came over to Dana and Dana kissed snacked her lips hard against his and prodded his mouth with her tongue. Her tongue exploring his mouth and French kissing him.  
>Alice bit into his neck harder drawing more blood, it ran down her chin landing on the floor in a small puddle of red blood.<br>"Let go please" Donnie whispered the lack of blood caused him to go quite.  
>Dana stopped making out with mikey. She could sense something was wrong. She and the others quickly went to Donnie's lab. They saw donnie and they separated him from alice. Dana slapped alice hard right across the face.<br>"How could you do that to him you evil bitch? That's it. That's where I draw the line! You are getting the muzzle alice!" Dana said.  
>So Dana got the muzzle and put it on her face. Then Dana got a sedative and put the needle or dart in alice's arm. Then soon alice passed out.<br>"Donnie!" Raph yelled running to his brother.  
>"Leo what do we do?" Raph asked.<br>"I don't know. Maybe we should look at his research. Maybe donnie has a cure" leo said.  
>"Mikey put Donnie on the table im going to help look through Donnie's research" Raph said.<br>"Oh god. Something has got to be done. I hope he wasn't infected!" Dana was panicking. Leo put both arms on her shoulders to calm her down.  
>"It's alright Dana. We will find a cure. Don't worry" leo said as he caressed her left cheek under her left eye with his right hand.<br>"Leo over here. Its says she isn't infected shes health so hes fine just loss of blood" Raph explained to Leo.  
>"Oh ok phew. That's good thank goodness" Dana said as she sighed of relief.<br>"So we just have to wait until he wakes up" Raph said to Dana.  
>"Oh ok good. I was scared there for a sec" Dana said.<br>"You more so than the rest of us. You know how you are all dramatic and all" mikey blurted out. Dana just shot him a glare.  
>"Care to say that again mikey?" Dana said as she was cracking her knuckles.<br>"Wohh you two come on we have two unconscious people here and we need to make sure they are ok" Raph said.  
>"Yeah yeah we get it" the both of them said.<br>"Donnie said that Alice will be animal like for 5 hours and its been 5 hours meaning Alice should be ok now" Raph said untying Alice.  
>"I am still afraid she is not. Keep her away from me" Dana said somewhat scared. Dana backed away.<br>"Im going to put her down on the couch" Raph said carrying her bridle style to the couch.  
>"The sedative I gave her and her friends will last about another hour" Dana said.<br>"Ok well Alice and her friends will be fine until them" Raph said.  
>"Yeah hopefully. Hopefully we will have the old alice back we all know and love" Dana said.<br>1 hour past and everyone was sitting in the living room.  
>"I dont think its much longer now" Raph said.<br>Slowly but surely all the girls including alice woke up now.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice sat up on the couch rubbing her head.

"Ahh how did i get to the couch" She asked confused.

"Well I had to sedate you and Raph put you on the couch" Dana said as she came up to her.

"Wait why the hell was i sedated?" Alice asked.

"Because you bit donnie and you were getting out of control" Dana said to her.

Alice moved her tongue in her mouth tasting the strange taste of blood that she knew all to well.

"Where is he" Alice asked standing up.

"You mean donnie? Oh he's fine. He's just resting in his room"

"I dont understand i remember talking with you and then every thing just went black" Alice said confused.

"Your evil animal side came out. You were threatening me and saying you'll be sorry. You were evil alice" Dana said in a sad depressed tone she almost started to cry.

"No i would never threaten mu best friend or anyone else" Alice said.

"Well too bad alice. But you did. You only said it to me though. You said I was going to pay. That hurt alice. To have my best friend say that to me. It hurt a lot" Dana said in a sad tone.

"I didnt even know that i said that, you cant think i would say that to you" Alice said, her eyes starting to water.

"Yeah well for a second there when you did say it to me I actually thought you were serious and that you meant it" Dana said as she walked away no longer wanting to talk to alice.

Alice walked into the lab and saw him sleeping on a small spare bed in the corner. She walked up to his side and sat down beside him, she looked at his neck and saw her teeth marks and dry blood, she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Donnie im so so sorry" Alice cried into her hands.

Dana went out of the lair and she went to visit an old friend of hers. She went to the sewer water and age met up with Jessie the sewer's sewer monster. He was a plesiosaur.

"Hey buddy how are you doing? I know you missed me. Come on and give momma some sugar" Dana said to him and he gave her slobbery kisses all over.

Donnie opened his eyes and saw Alice crying next to him.

"Hey Alice" Donnie said in a soft voice.

"Oh Jessie I got you your favorite. Here you go" she gave Jessie tons of alligator meat" she patted him on his head and she got on the back on him and he gave her a ride through the sewers.

"Oh Donnie your ok" Alice said giving him a hug

"Im just glad your ok now" Donnie said sitting up slowly.

Jessie took her very deep in the sewers. Suddenly Dana saw something.

"Jessie stay here. Leo me go check it out" Dana said as she petted Jessie's snout.

Alice just hugged Donnie and didnt say anything.

Dana saw a campfire and she saw what she thought was a teepee. Dana gasped when she recognized the symbols of the tribe on the teepee. They were her tribe's symbols and icon. Dana hesitantly went inside and was shocked of what she saw. She saw a very beautiful Native American man sleeping in the teepee.

"Its over now Alice" Donnie said smiling

"No i will continue to hurt people until i change" Alice said crying again.

Dana sensed that something was off about this man but she got closer to him anyway. She brushed his long hair out of his face and looked at him. She suddenly squeaked and she went out of the teepee. The noise caused him to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He solely stood up and went out of the teepee. He slowly walked over to her and just stared into her eyes. He took her right hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"What is your name my little songbird?"

"Dana. What is your name?"

"Kurtihach" he said simply.

Dana gasped. She took her hand out of his touch and hold and she gasped.

"Y-you! U tonight I defeated you! G-get away from me!" She cried.

She started to run but she tripped and fell. He was coming closer to her. He knelt down and grabbed her hand yanking her up and pulling her into his chest and into his arms. She blushed at the contact. She looked up at him and snashed his lips to hers kissing her.

"I don't know how or why but I have the feeling I met you somewhere before" he said to her.

"Just look what i did to you" Alice said pointing to the mark on Donnie's neck

"Its fine it doesn't hurt" Donnie said taking her hand

"I bet it did when i was biting you" Alice said.

"Y-you you can't possibly be him. I destroyed you!" Dana said now really afraid. She tried to get out of his hold but he was too strong.

"I don't know what or who you're talking about but all I know is one day I just found myself in the sewers out of the blue like I was transported here" he said to her.

"That doesn't explain why you have his name though"

"That is my name. That is all I remrnber about me. All I remember is my name. Other than that my memories are a blur" he said to her.

Alice left Donnie and walked out to the dojo.

"I need to get myself under control" Alice said.

"Well I know who you are. You are my enemy and I hate you. Now let me go!"

"Ah uh uh my little songbird. We have much to discuss about"

"Let me go. I already have someone or someones. I have two boyfriends already"

"With that she pushed him off of her and quickly ran to Jessie hopped onto his back and got the efff outta there. Then she quickly went back to the lair. She was sweating like crazy.

"This isn't fair i should be able to control everything in my body" Alice said pacing through the dojo.

Leo and mikey appeared and they were concerned for Dana.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?"

Dana could not answer as she just fell to the ground and blacked out.

Alice heard Mikey and Leo so she ran out to the dojo and saw Dana on the floor blacked out.

"What happened" Alice said running over to Dana's side.

"We don't know. One minute she came running into the lair covered with sweat as if she was running from something, the next thing we knew she fell and blacked out" leo said.

"Something must of been chasing her" Alice said to Leo.

"But what?" She asked.

"Maybe but I don't think anyone was chasing her. I think she reluctantly got away from something that did not choose to follow her" mikey said.

"We need to wake her up and find out what happened" Alice said to Mikey.

"Yeah we do" mikey said. "But how?"

"Leo put her on the couch" Alice said.

"Ok" leo said. "What are you going to do to her?" Leo asked.

"Biting her wont help but maybe water will" Alice said

"Mikey can you get some water" Alice asked.

"Sure ok sounds fun" mikey said as he smirked evilly.

Alice waited for Mikey to come back.

Mikey came back with a pitcher full of water.

"Ok i have the best idea ever to wake her up" Alice said to Mikey and Leo.

"And what is that?" They both asked.

"I saw it on tv and it worked pretty well" and with that Alice tipped the water on Dana.

The water splashed all over Dana and she woke up with a start.

"HUH? What? What happened? What's going on?" Dana said as she was now soaked in water. "And why am I drenched?" Dana said a little angry and upset.

"I cant believed that work" Alice said to Mikey and Leo

"Dana what happened to you?" Alice asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah well I went to visit a friend of mine, he took me on a ride through the sewers I came across a teepee deep down in the sewer tunnels and I met this native american Guy and he said his name was kurtihach the name of my arch nemesis. I thought I had destroyed and defeated him for good but it seems he was turned into a human but with all his memories erased or gone. Oh and he kissed me" Dana explained.

"He what!" Alice said.

Alice's tail, black eyes and sharp teeth appeared.

"Ill kill him and this time he will stay dead!" Alice said growling.

"No you will not kill him alice. He is harmless now. He no longer has any more power. He is just an ordinary human now. I wish to leave him alone and he could live his life finally full of good and not evil" Dana said in a serious tone.

"He kissed you? Seriously?" Both leo and mikey said.

"Yes he did and he uh well did other things to me too but that's not important right now. I know you guys are jealous"

"Of course we are! You are our girlfriend and some guy touches you. That does not sit well with us" both mikey and leo said.

"Or me!" Alice said still growling.

"Alice calm down. Realky it's ok. It's nothing I haven't gone through before. Besides he has lost his way and I feel like it is my duty to help him and to guide him onto a good better path. I am going back to see him. If you guys want to join me you can but I must do this" Dana said already made up her mind and she was serious about this.

"Cant you see he's lying to you" Alice said

"He'll get you when your guards down" Alice explained.

"He's not lying to me. I can sense when someone is lying to me or not. He wasn't lying to me. He was serious. Now I am going back. Good bye guys" Dana quickly got her stuff and she ran through the lair and into the sewers. She went back to where she saw him and there he was. Beautiful in all his glory.

"i know when people are lying sense's or not my animal side doesn't trust him" Alice said to Leo and Mikey

"And if she come's back smelling like him you better tie me up or im going to hunt him down!" Alice said pissed off walking towards the dojo growling.

Dana made it back to where the teepee was supposed to be but it wasn't there. It was gone. It disappeared but he was still there.

"Hello? Kurtihach are you here? I came back"

"My little songbird has returned to me" said a voice and a figure that came out of the shadows.

Alice stormed into the dojo her head was spinning in rage, her eyes on fire.

"Why am i so mad?" Alice asked herself shaking her head.

He stepped closer to Dana.

"So what is my little songbird doing here today and greeting me with her presence?"

"Uh well first of all I came here to ask you if you wanted to get out of here and live somewhere more peaceful and more at home?"

"And where would you suggest I move to my little songbird?"

"In my log cabin in my home state of Washington. It's beautiful there. You should move there. You will be more at one with nature there"

"While I do love the sound of all that I was wondering if you would like to come with me? We could raise a family together and be happy and serene all the time"

"While that all does sound wonderful I already found the loves of my life. I am happy here with them. Please go on your own and I hope you meet the love of your life as well"

"But I already have it's you"

"I can't. I have boyfriends here that I love very much. Please go on your own. Here is a plane ticket and money and clothes for you. The cabin already still has food in it"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes I am sure"

"Ok then well my little songbird I guess this is goodbye and thank you for everything"

With that he gave her one more kiss on the lips before he walked through the sewers and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice fell down on her knees shaking her head from side to side growling and wailing.

"Ahh whats happening to me" She called digging her nails into the floor as her tail appeared one more time.

Dana quickly made it back to the lair. She heard alice.

"Guys it's alice again. Come here quick!" Dana panicked.

Alice fell onto the floor still digging her nails into the floor.

"Ahh it hurts help me... please" Alice yelled crying into the floor still shaking her head from side to side.

Donnie and Raph went over to her and helped her up.

"Donnie I think you should take blood samples again!" Dana said.

"No...im...im not changing" Alice said tears streaming down her cheeks

"This has... happened before" Alice held onto Donnie and Raph digging her nails into there shoulders.

"Then what's going on with you?! Are you alright?" Dana asked concerned and worried.

"This happened when my tail and teeth changed but i shouldn't be growing anymore" Then Alice's mouth started to bleed. Blood fell from her lips, down her chin and fell to the floor.

"Oh god what is happening to you?" Dana asked loking away as she did not want to see that. She started getting queasy so she ran to the bathroom and through up in the toilet. Then she went back to alice and rubbed her sides and her back.

Raph got a bucket and held it under Alice's chin as she spat blood into the bucket.

"Alice whats happening to you" Raph asked in a sad tone, then Alice's body went limp and she fell but Donnie caught her.

Dana could only stare as it seemed like her best friend was getting sicker and sicker. Dana could only cry tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I hope you can do something for her" Dana said to donnie.

"I dont know what to do" Donnie said running towards the lab.

Alice opened her eyes and looked up at Donnie spitting blood onto the floor, she reached into her mouth and pulled a tooth covered in blood.

"Raph quick grab the bucket" Donnie said putting Alice back on the floor on her hands and knee's.

Dana just patted alice on the back as alice spitted out more blood into the bucket.

"Oh if only I still had my light Magic thrn I could cure alice" Dana said. Suddenly she felt something well up within her. Her body started to glow and Dana began chanting a spell and soon enough alice stopped coughing up blood and she was getting better second by second. Then Dana's body stopped glowing and Dana was exhausted collapsing onto the floor breathing heavily.

Alice opened her eyes and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"What did you do?" Alice asked Dana. She reached back into her mouth and pulled out three teeth.

"Im not finished" Alice said spitting more teeth into the bucket.

"I don't...I honestly don't know. I felt magic well up inside me so I used a spell of mine to make you better but I don't understand how that is possible because after I defeated him my magic power was gone but even since...oh I think I know what happened. I bet everytime the guy kissed me he gave me some of his magic power and it could only be transferred into me from the inside and kissing is a way to do that. He kissed me twice which means I can only use magic one more time after this. But there's a side effect to this. I get really exhausted and then I must sleep for 60 hours" then suddenly Dana just collapsed and went to sleep.

Alice looked back at Dana then turned back to the bucket spitting out more teeth and small amounts of blood.

60 hours later

Dana woke up and found herself in Leo's bed alone. She went out to see how alice was doing in Donnie's lab.

"Dana your up" Donnie said turning from Alice to Dana.

"Yes donnie I am. So how is alice doing? Is she ok now?" Dana asked concerned and worried for her best friend.

"She fine but shes out of teeth" Donnie said looking back at Alice.

"Oh phew what a relief. Alice I am glad to see you are better" Dana smiling at alice giving her a hug and stroking her hair.

"Well i do have teeth Donnie but my old ones are just gone but now i have better ones" Alice said smiling showing her new sharper teeth.

"That's great alice really that's great!" Dana said as she hugged alice even tighter than before.

"Look at this" Alice said standing up and running towards Donnie's desk

"Hey Donnie are you using this?" She asked

"No why?".

Then with that Alice took the book and ripped it in half with her teeth shredding it to pieces.

"Wow those are some really impressive incisors and canines you got there" Dana said to alice.

"Thanks" Alice said spitting out some of the pages.

"So uh what now I guess? Both of us have been through and awful lot well me more so than you alice but now it seems like it is ending in some way you know?" Dana said just mumbling and then she started singing.

"No dont break into song" Alice said covering her ears.

"Hey I can't help it! You know when I get bored I start to sing plus why the hell would you cover your ears? You know I am a beautiful singer. My voice is not painful to hear!" Dana was almost upset and with a pout on her face.

"I was just kidding" Alice said laughing

"But come on dont break into song because then Mikey will join in" Alice said standing next to Donnie.

"Oh I see and yeah good point" Dana said as she too laughed. Then mikey came in.

"So babe were you talking about me eh?" Mikey said as he got closer to Dana.

"Uh um what the hell are you talking about mikey? We weren't talking about you?" Dana said as she backed away from mikey. Her heart was pounding faster. She was started to sweat and mikey came closer to her. Soon after that dabs started to make a run for it but mikey caught her in his arms and lifted her up to look into his face. She was blushing now. Then Dana looked away from mikey and frowned.

"You are just way too adorable babe!" Mikey said as he nuzzled her face with his beak.

"Get a room you two" Alice said laughing as she left the room and walked up to Donnie's room.

"Hey Dani, Maddie, Ruby you guys awake" Alice said stepping in.

"Alice is that you a cant see anything" Dani said

"I'll get the light" Alice said turning on the lights shinning down on the girls sitting on the floor.

"Where are we" Ruby asked.

"Oh well you guys got knocked out so i brought you here but now you kinda have to leave" Alice said opening the door.

"Oh ok well thanks for looking after us" Maddie said leaving Donnie's room then the lair following the others.

Mikey was still nuzzling Dana by the time alice came back.

"Mikey can you please cut it out now! And put me down!" Dana said struggling to get out of his hold but Mikey's hold was too strong on her.

"No can do babe. This is fun. I like seeing the different sides of you. You are just way too cute!"

"Leo please help me!" Dana whined.

Alice walked up to Dana.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

"Yes! Can't you see that?!" Dana whined even more. She was frowning a lot.

Alice moved her hand into the middle of them and pushed Mikey but he pushed back.

Dana quickly made a run for it and got out of there. That's when she didn't notice she bumped right into leo.

"Oh uh hi leo"

"Hey sweet cheeks what are you up to?"

"Oh uh I was just running from mikey and staying away from him right now"

"Was he giving you too much affection again?" Leo asked.

"Ugh yes and I couldn't take it!"

"Honey you have to realize that that's just mikey. That's just how he is unfortunately. But he has good intentions. He loves you after all"

"I know and I don't necessarily hate it but sometimes it's just a little too much"

Alice looked at Mikey.

"Dude you have to give her space sometime" Alice said flicking her hair out of her face.

"Yeah I know" mikey said to alice.

Meanwhile with Dana and Leo. They were making out. Leo had his hands under her clothes touching and rubbing and stroking everywhere left and right. Then he brought her into his bedroom where they weren't seen for an hour. Then they came out like nothing had happened.

"By the way leo do you know why I always make you and mikey keep your bandanas on?"

"Why?"

"Because I think you look much better and much sexier and much hotter with them on. It brings out a mysterious quality into the fold and I love that!" Dana said as she squealed.

Alice turned around and saw Dana and Leo.

"Quickly hide the book" Alice quickly whispered to Mikey.

"Ok" and mikey quickly hid the book.

"Hey guys what's up?" Dana asked.

"What were you guys just doing together?" Leo asked.

"Um... nothing" Alice studded.

"Right well I still don't believe you but whatever so uh no one is going to ask HUH? About the guy? And what I did?" Dana implored.

Mikey and Alice looked at each other then back at Dana.

"What happened?" Alice and Mikey both asked.

"Well I gave him my log cabin in Washington. I got him a plane ticket and I gave him money and clothes to start a new life. I set him on the right path and then he kissed me goodbye. Yes on the lips Mikey and leo. Oh plus he kept on calling me his little songbird. Plus he was in love with me" Dana explained.

Alice tail appeared.

"Are you sure you dont want me to hunt him down?" Alice asked.

"Alice put your tail away. And no I don't want you to hunt him down" Dana said as she facepalmed and sighed.

"Fine. But i dont like you talking about him every time you do i get mad" Alice said flicking her tail.

"Um alice who died and made you my boss? Because you're not the boss of me! I will talk about him if I want to! We have history together. I can talk about him if I want to!" Dana said a little pissed off and angry now.

"Ok you two enough now" leo said.

"Ok i get it" Alice said biting her lip trying not to bite her tongue trying too calm herself down.

Alice walked past Dana and quickly whispered to her.

"Dude Raph just said wait in him room, did i do something wrong?" Alice asked.

"No you did something right. He wants to have sex with you now" Dana said smirking.

"What!" Alice said shocked and surprised

"Oh my god what if i do something wrong? what if i muck up? what if he wants me to do something and i cant do it?" Alice said panicking.

"Ok ok chill take deep breaths. If you want I can talk to him about it for you. Make sure he knows what not and what to do" Dana suggested.

"No because then he'll think im a baby who isn't good enough for him" Alice said

"Wait ask Mikey maybe he will have an idea" Alice said.

"Uh ok and what do you want me to ask mikey" Dana inquired.

"Anything, tell him how should i act or what should i do?" Alice asked.

"Uh that's going to be hard but alright" Dana said as she walked away and went to mikey.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"Oh I was just wondering well alice wants to know how she should act and what should she do for Raph because it seems like he wants to have sex with her" Dana said.

"Well Raph likes to be the dominate one in a relationship. But sometimes he will turn into a masochist and let his girlfriend dominate him. He's a sadomasochist. But for alice who is a virgin I would say that both him and her should go slowly and gently. And he loves going anal and oral so alice should be aware of that"

"Alright got it. Thanks mikey" Dana gave him a hug and went back to alice.

"Well what did he say" Alice said frantically.

"He said this, "Well Raph likes to be the dominate one in a relationship. But sometimes he will turn into a masochist and let his girlfriend dominate him. He's a sadomasochist. But for you who is a virgin I would say that both him and you should go slowly and gently. And he loves going anal and oral so you should be aware of that" and that's that" Dana said.

"Wow thats a lot" Alice said taking a deep breath

"Wish me luck" Alice shyly said turning from Dana and walking to Raph's room.

"I will" Dana called back. Mikey appeared.

"Let's hope everything goes well" mikey said.

"Yeah"

"So babe you think we look sexier and hotter with our bandanas on ay?" Mikey asked.

"Leo it's mikey again"

Leo walke in.

"Sorry honey but I am not getting mixed up in this this time"

"You'll be sorry" Dana's voice echoed out through the lair as mikey carried her to his bedroom.

"Raph are you in here" Alice asked shyly

"Yes im here" Raph said, Alice shivered at the low sound of his voice

"May i turn on the light its dark in here" Alice asked

"No ill come to you" Raph said.

She heard him step towards her and take her hand and slowly lead her to the bed and lay her down. Alice was breathing quickly and heavily.

"Its ok Alice dont be scared" Raph whispered slowly kissing her neck.

Mikey brought Dana into his room and mikey lifted up one of her legs and began to stroke her inner thigh. She moaned at his touch as he smashed his lips to hers and he penetrated his tongue into her mouth making her moan.

Alice was slowly calming down, she was trying not to think about anything.

"You ok?" Raph asked

"Yes im fine just nervous" Alice said

"About what?"

"I just dont want anything to go wrong" Alice said turning her head from him

"Its ok Alice ill be slow" As he said that he started licking her neck, moving down her chest towards her stomach leaving a line of saliva from her neck to her stomach, she just couldn't help but moan her moans were quite but soon they would become louder.

He slowly made his way from her mouth down to the back of kissing her neck leaving a trail of kisses and love bites and hickies and he put his nose into the back of her neck smelling her scent. Then he rubbed his beak against her shoulder and she moaned at the contact.

Alice moaning at the feeling of Raph's touch.

"Hold still babe" He whispered grabbing her hips then lifting them up off the bed.

"What are you" She was cut off with a gasp as Raph started to lick her entrance.

Then he rubbed her shoulders and then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then grabbing her hips he begins to kiss her ass and licks at her asses entrance.

"Raph..." She moaned louder

"Shhhhh Alice or the others will hear you" Raph said smirking making his lick's harder as he goes deeper into her.

"Ok mikey. Oooo ugh that's enough for right now" Dana said as mikey let go of her.

Alice covered her mouth with her hand, her moans much louder.

"Your gonna love this babe" Raph whispered penetrating her with his finger making her back arch forward making me waist move forward taking in more or his finger.

"Ahh" she moan over and over again.

"Ok I understand babe" said mikey as he kissed her shoulder blade.

After 5 minutes of that Raph removed his finger and sat her waist back on the bed.

"You feel ready babe" Raph asked kissing her soft cheek.

"Yes... i think i am" Alice said kissing his cheek back.

Soon after leo came into mikey's room. Thirty minutes later Dana found herself sandwiched between the both of them. Leo had his dick penetrating her pussy and Mikey's dick was penetrating her ass. As they they thrusted faster and faster Dana moaned out now as they kept their steady rhythm. She was starting to orgasm and she felt in ecstasy. Then leo got his dick out of her pussy and mikey got his dick out of her ass and both cummed all over her face. She started licking off her face and then she shoved both dicks into her mouth giving them blow jobs. She glided her tongue expertly around both muscles as the boys both moaned. She took Mikey's out and began kissing it. And in her mouth she began licking Leo's. Then leo and Mikey's dicks forced forced cum down her throat making her eat it and loving the taste of it. Then she took both dicks out of her mouth and wiped off her mouth.

Raph slowly positioned himself at Alice entrance slowly thrusting into her.

"Ahh stop it hurts" Alice whined as her eyes started to water

"Dont worry it wont last long" Raph said thrusting into her slower.

Alice stared down at Raph's dick disappearing and reappearing as the pain slowly faded away.

"Faster" Alice moaned, Raph smirked down at Alice and immediately picked up his pace.

All three were panting and Dana started to get up and get dressed. She left mikey and leo. She wondered what donnie was up to.

Going back and forth on his dick Alice could feel something build up in her lower area.

"Raph i feel tight" Alice moaned arching her back up high and snapping her neck back cumming hard screaming his name.

"Dana went into Donnie's lab and saw donnie just working like usual.

"Hey uh donnie. So what are you doing?"

"Just tinkering with machines. Why?"

"Oh no reason. I was just bored is all. Oh wait crap. That reminds me I got to get to my job bye donnie" Dana said as she ran out of the lair.

Alice and Raph lay next to each other breathing fast and quick.

"So how was your first time babe?" Raph asked smirking

"Fun" is all Alice could say.

Dana went to her job.

"Im going to have a shower" Alice said standing up and walking out towards the shower but she bumped into Leo and Mikey on the way.

"Oh hi Mikey" Alice said shyly.

"Uh hi alice. What's wrong? Are you ok?" Mikey asked.

"No just a little sore" Alice aid trying to avoid talking about what just happened.

"Aha I know why!" Mikey said as he smirked to alice turned and then left.

Alice smiled and walked to the shower.

The End XD


End file.
